Ricordati di me
by Moony317
Summary: Hermione si staccò dallo schienale della sedia e si girò per guardare nella direzione che prima Ron stava fissando. Il “vuoto” cui accennava Ron apparentemente era una poltrona accanto al fuoco, che però non era per niente vuota. “Fissavi Harry?” domandò.
1. Preoccuparsi

**Avvertimenti: SLASH Ron/Harry (niente di trascendentale, semplicemente Ron ha una cotta per Harry)**

**Disclaimer: il fantastico mondo di Harry Potter e i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono. Sono proprietà di J.K. Rowling e degli aventi diritto. Nessun profitto è tratto da questa storia.**

**Note: a livello temporale questa storia segue L'Ordine della Fenice, quindi siamo al sesto anno, ma non rientra nell'arco della storia del Principe Mezzosangue.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitolo 1**

**Preoccuparsi**

"Ron? RON!" esclamò Hermione.

"Eh?" il volto di Ron era confuso, come se si fosse appena svegliato da un sogno ad occhi aperti. Hermione sbuffò spazientita.

"Non hai sentito niente di quello che ho detto, vero?" chiese lei, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

Era passata la mezzanotte e mezza di sabato, il che in realtà significava che era già domenica, e le lunghe ore passate a studiare fino a notte fonda durante tutta la settimana avevano lasciato il segno sotto i suoi begli occhi color cioccolato, ormai appannati dal sonno per l'ora. La stanchezza ebbe il sopravvento e neanche il disappunto per l'assoluta mancanza di collaborazione di Ron al loro tema di Pozioni la trattenne dall'emanare un profondo sospiro mentre si poggiava all'indietro sullo schienale della sedia, chiudendo gli occhi, nel futile tentativo di rilassare i muscoli.

"Scusa Hermione…" mormorò Ron con aria colpevole.

"Cosa stavi fissando che ti assorbiva tanto?" domandò Hermione, riaprendo gli occhi e fissando l'amico, con più curiosità che rabbia.

"Niente… ehm… più che altro fissavo il vuoto…" rispose Ron, agitandosi sulla sedia come imbarazzato.

Hermione si staccò dallo schienale della sedia e si girò per guardare nella direzione che prima Ron stava fissando. Il "vuoto" cui accennava Ron apparentemente era una poltrona accanto al fuoco, che però non era per niente vuota.

"Fissavi Harry?" domandò voltandosi di nuovo a guardare Ron.

"Cosa?!" esclamò Ron, con le orecchie improvvisamente rosse "No! Fissavo il fuoco del camino…" buttò lì, cercando di restare calmo.

_Fissare il fuoco è plausibile… no?_ pensò incerto _insomma… sono stanco… mi sono fissato a guardare il fuoco… niente di male!_

"Oh, andiamo Ron, lo so che non fissavi il fuoco! Non avresti avuto quell'espressione preoccupata altrimenti!" esclamò Hermione roteando gli occhi spazientita, non ci vedeva niente di male lei, quindi perché negare? "Guarda che lo capisco che sei preoccupato per Harry, è normale quando vuoi bene a qualcuno." aggiunse con tono più calmo.

Ron rimase per un attimo a bocca aperta, gli occhi spalancati si spostarono subito dal viso di Hermione a Harry, che per fortuna continuava a dormire tranquillo nella poltrona, il libro di Storia della Magia gli era scivolato di mano e gli giaceva in grembo. Il fatto che Harry non avesse sentito la loro conversazione non aveva però impedito alle orecchie di Ron di farsi completamente di fuoco, e Ron sperò non si notasse troppo il suo imbarazzo nella scarsa luce dell'ormai deserta sala comune. Anche questa era una fortuna, c'erano solo loro tre in sala, ma in fondo chi altro se non Hermione Granger studierebbe oltre la mezzanotte di un sabato?

"Cosa?! Ma che stai dicendo?" Ron non riuscì a esprimere meglio le sue proteste, un misto di imbarazzo e terrore gli bloccava la mente.

_Oh no, no, no, NO! Ti prego no!_ fu tutto quello che gli riuscì di pensare.

"Andiamo Ron, non essere ridicolo!" sibilò Hermione, fissando l'amico con occhi spalancati e increduli "E' il tuo migliore amico! Vorresti venirmi a dire che non gli vuoi bene e non ti preoccupi per lui?" concluse agitando il braccio all'indietro per indicare Harry senza distogliere il viso da Ron e rischiando in questo modo di staccarselo, visto che dava le spalle al camino.

Ron la fissò per un attimo, poteva essere più idiota? Lei non intendeva certo quello che _lui_ aveva temuto, e con il suo ridicolo comportamento aveva solo peggiorato le cose, perché non riusciva a mantenere la calma? Tutti sapevano che Harry era il suo migliore amico, e lui, Ron, _poteva_ preoccuparsi per lui, e in questo in ogni caso non c'era niente di strano.

Sospirò "Sì Hermione, hai ragione, scusa. Non volevo sembrare apprensivo, tutto qua. In fondo non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi davvero, non ora almeno." disse fissando il tavolo, complimentandosi mentalmente con se stesso per essersi ripreso così in fretta. "E poi di solito sei tu quella apprensiva…" concluse tornando a guardarla negli occhi e rivolgendole un sorrisetto ironico.

Hermione ridacchiò leggermente a quella faccia da lenza, che ricordava tanto i gemelli Weasley, _deve essere di famiglia_ pensò divertita, e poi gli mostrò la lingua, facendo ridere Ron di gusto e scacciando l'imbarazzo che aveva provato poco prima senza che lei lo sapesse. Anche Hermione rise di quel suo gesto, poi si voltò nuovamente a guardare Harry. Neanche le risate lo avevano svegliato, ma in fondo non avevano parlato a voce troppo alta e il tavolo dove sedevano era vicino alle finestre, quindi piuttosto distante dal camino.

"No, infatti, non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Non è la prima volta che si fa male giocando a Quidditch, e di sicuro non è la peggiore." aggiunse con un sorriso, ricordando quando il professor Allock aveva completamente privato il braccio di Harry delle sue ossa, un brivido la percorse, doveva essere terribile farsi ricrescere le ossa. "E Madama Chips l'ha dimesso dall'infermeria, quindi sta bene." aggiunse, tradendo una certa preoccupazione nella voce.

"Sì, ma ha preso una bella botta con quel Bolide, e deve continuare a prendere quella pozione per qualche giorno ed è molto forte…" affermò Ron, ormai disposto a mostrare la sua apprensione senza preoccuparsene, ma incapace di completare la frase.

"Lo so, ma Madama Chips ha detto che gli effetti collaterali sono affrontabili e non è detto che Harry ne abbia, e sembrava fiduciosa quando ha detto che Harry ha una tempra forte e si rimetterà in fretta." cercò di rassicurarlo Hermione, ma doveva prima convincere se stessa a non preoccuparsi, impresa particolarmente difficile quando era in gioco la salute di uno dei suoi migliori amici.

Harry e Ron erano come la sua famiglia, in alcuni momenti pensava che la capissero meglio dei suoi genitori, Hermione adorava i suoi genitori, ma lei viveva ed era parte di un mondo, quello della magia, che ai suoi genitori era completamente estraneo, e per quanto si sforzassero, per quanto impegno ci mettessero, non era parte di loro. Con Harry e Ron era diverso, e in più erano i primi veri amici che lei avesse mai avuto, e per quanto lei a volte non riuscisse a capacitarsi esattamente del perché, le volevano davvero bene, non la cercavano solo per copiare i compiti. _Anche se quello è indubbiamente uno dei miei pregi sulla loro lista_ pensò sorridendo tra sé _ma per fortuna non è tra i primi_.

Però certo erano due amici che davano parecchi pensieri, sempre pronti a ficcarsi nei guai, anche se spesso per ottime ragioni. Spesso, non sempre. E poi il Quidditch… a Hermione piaceva il Quidditch. Davvero. Per quanto Harry e Ron pensassero che lei non lo capisse fino in fondo, ma a lei piaceva. Però lo riteneva pericoloso come gioco, e non a torto come dimostrava la loro esperienza. _Ah, se solo non ci giocassero… potrei stare più tranquilla e loro non si farebbero male_. Sapeva che non era possibile, ma non poteva evitare di pensarlo, anche se certo non era l'unica ragione per cui i due erano finiti più volte nell'infermeria di Madama Chips. _I guai se li attirano quindi non cambierebbe nulla anche se non giocassero… e poi c'è sempre Voldemort…_ pensò con triste ironia e un brivido le percorse la schiena, facendole strizzare gli occhi.

"Ah, sì, con quell'espressione poi sei molto convincente!" ridacchiò Ron, strappando Hermione ai suoi pensieri.

"Oh, scusami Ron!" esclamò Hermione con aria afflitta "volevo essere di aiuto ma non mi è riuscito molto bene, eh?" sorrise dispiaciuta.

Ron alzò le spalle. "Non ti preoccupare." le disse sorridendo. "Ti capisco"

Hermione ricambiò il sorriso, incapace di aggiungere altro, ormai era passata l'una, come le disse un rapido sguardo all'orologio al suo polso e la stanchezza le stava crollando completamente addosso. Rivolse un'occhiata disperata al suo tema di Pozioni. Non c'era speranza di finirlo, non in queste condizioni, le palpebre le si chiudevano sugli occhi senza che lei riuscisse ad opporre una degna resistenza.

"Credo che me ne andrò a letto Ron, sono troppo stanca, non riuscirei a combinare nulla in ogni caso e il mio cuscino è molto più comodo del tavolo per dormire." affermò alzandosi a fatica dalla sedia e stiracchiandosi. Arrotolò con cura la pergamena del tema e la mise nel libro di Pozioni. "Buonanotte" disse con espressione già mezza addormentata.

" 'Notte Hermione." rispose Ron, guardandola attraversare la sala e dirigersi alle scale verso il dormitorio femminile, con il libro di Pozioni che le penzolava da una mano. Quando stava per salire il primo gradino si bloccò col piede a mezz'aria, come ripensandoci, e si voltò di nuovo verso Ron. "Credi che dovremmo svegliarlo?" chiese Hermione accennando con la testa a Harry, che continuava a dormire ignaro nella poltrona.

Ron valutò per un momento "No, credo sia meglio lasciarlo riposare senza disturbarlo. Può darsi che più tardi si svegli e se ne vada a letto da solo, ma se lo svegliamo magari poi non si riaddormenta."

Hermione annuì, certamente Ron non aveva tutti i torti, svegliare qualcuno per mandarlo a dormire era un bel controsenso. Accennò un saluto con la mano e sparì su per le scale, completamente sfinita.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Ron rimase seduto al tavolo. Non che avesse intenzione di completare il tema di Pozioni, semplicemente non riusciva a decidersi ad alzarsi. Schiaffò il tema nel libro, come aveva fatto Hermione, ma con molta meno grazia, e alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su Harry. Il fuoco era diminuito ma ardeva ancora nel camino, disegnando ombre mobili sulla figura di Harry, che appariva completamente abbandonato e rilassato. Sembrava che non stesse sognando, o se lo stava facendo apparentemente non era nulla di doloroso, perché l'espressione del suo volto era serena. Ron ringraziò mentalmente che per una volta Harry potesse dormire tranquillo, senza incubi o spiacevoli interferenze. Sapeva bene quante volte l'amico aveva rivissuto in sogno le esperienze orribili a cui era andato in contro negli anni passati, soprattutto la morte di Cedric e Sirius. E in fondo loro condividevano la stanza fin da quando si erano conosciuti, spesso anche d'estate, visto che solitamente Harry passava l'ultimo mese di vacanze con i Weasley alla Tana e ormai Ron sapeva interpretare bene il sonno di Harry. Sapeva dire quando era il caso di preoccuparsi.

Si chiese se Harry non avesse freddo a dormire lì, ma prima che potesse decidere sulla possibile risposta Harry si mosse allungando le membra in un gesto rilassato, evidentemente il fuoco scaldava a sufficienza. Il libro sulle sue ginocchia scivolò del tutto a terra, ma il tonfo fu attutito dal pesante tappeto e il sonno di Harry non fu interrotto. Ron incrociò le braccia sul tavolo e vi appoggio il mento, sempre guardando Harry. Pensieri confusi gli giravano in testa, facendolo sentire ancora più frastornato di quanto non fosse per via del sonno. Mentalmente richiamò la conversazione con Hermione di poco prima, arrossì ancora all'idea di come era stato preso dal panico. Stava decisamente esagerando. Ma soprattutto si stava preoccupando per niente, era tutto normale, Harry era suo amico. Era ovvio preoccuparsi per lui, stare in pensiero quando non sapeva dov'era… _questo forse no…_ ma Harry non è una persona qualsiasi, è una calamita per i guai, quindi è normale anche impensierirsi quando sparisce… _in effetti…_ essere nervoso quando è nei paraggi… _questo invece è strano… che cosa mi deve innervosire del mio migliore amico? _

Focalizzò di nuovo lo sguardo su Harry. _Che cos'è che ultimamente mi rende nervoso quando ci sei? Giuro che non lo capisco… non riesco a spiegarmelo… forse avrei dovuto chiederlo ad Hermione, lei è così brava ad analizzare le persone…_

Chiuse gli occhi. _Solo un secondo e poi vado a letto… tanto non troverò la risposta fissandoti…_

Ma quel secondo si allungò in dei minuti e la testa di Ron scivolò lentamente su un lato, posandosi sul suo avambraccio destro.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Harry aprì gli occhi e impiegò qualche secondo a capire dov'era. Alla fioca luce delle poche candele rimaste accese distinse le familiari forme della sala comune di Grifondoro. Sbatté le palpebre per abituarsi alla semioscurità e fissò le poche braci rimaste nel camino. L'orologio al polso gli disse che erano le quattro. Dalle finestre non giungeva ancora nessuna luce, nonostante l'approssimarsi dell'alba, dato che era pieno inverno. Eppure era sicuro che qualcosa l'aveva svegliato. Di sicuro non la luce. _Un rumore._ Sì, doveva essere stato un rumore ma cosa lo aveva prodotto? Guardò ai suoi piedi. Il libro di Storia della Magia giaceva con le pagine stropicciate a terra. Ma Harry non era convinto fosse stato quello a svegliarlo. Si guardò attorno, e sulla destra, a uno dei tavoli vicino alle finestre scorse una figura accasciata e apparentemente addormentata. Ron. Harry sorrise. Non era certo la posizione più comoda per addormentarsi. Che il rumore fosse stato prodotto dall'amico? Eppure sembrava completamente immobile e silenzioso.

Harry sobbalzò quando una vocina stridula parlò alle sue spalle.

"Harry Potter, signore!" esclamò in un sussurro eccitato e assolutamente poco silenzioso Dobby.

"Dobby!" sussurrò di rimando Harry, premendosi una mano sul cuore come per rallentarne il battito furioso. Ecco chi l'aveva svegliato.

"Dobby è spiacente Harry Potter, signore. Dobby non voleva svegliare Harry Potter. Dobby sa che Harry Potter non è stato bene e deve riposare ma è molto felice che Harry Potter stia meglio e anche di poterlo salutare ora che Harry Potter è sveglio, signore."

"Non ti preoccupare Dobby, probabilmente mi sarei svegliato comunque" lo rassicurò Harry "Come sapevi che mi ero fatto male?"

"Perché Dobby usa i suoi giorni liberi per vedere le partite di Quidditch, signore. A Dobby piace il Quidditch e poi così Dobby può vedere Harry Potter giocare, Harry Potter è molto bravo."

Harry ridacchiò con poco entusiasmo "Non abbastanza bravo da evitare quel Bolide, però." rispose stiracchiando un sorriso.

"Oh, no, no, no, Harry Potter è bravissimo. Ma lui pensa al Boccino, per i Bolidi ci sono i Battitori."

"Già…" convenne Harry. Si sentiva la mancanza di Fred e George in squadra. Loro erano dei battitori straordinari. E la vita di Harry era molto più al sicuro.

I pensieri di Harry furono interrotti da Dobby "Dobby deve andare ora, Harry Potter. Dobby deve aiutare nelle cucine per la colazione. Dobby spera di rivedere presto Harry Potter!"

"Ma certo, Dobby. Presto ci saranno le vacanze di Natale quindi ci vedremo sicuramente!" Harry sorrise gentilmente all'elfo che squittì dalla gioia, lo salutò con un cenno della mano e scomparve in un sonoro "crack".

Harry si guardò di nuovo attorno. Ormai il sonno era scomparso e lui era completamente sveglio. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto cercare di dormire un altro po', presto avrebbe rimpianto di aver perso preziose ore di sonno, ma dubitava che anche andando a letto la situazione sarebbe migliorata. Si alzò dalla poltrona e si stiracchiò, le membra ancora doloranti per l'incidente della domenica precedente sul campo da Quidditch. Quella era la prima sera che passava di nuovo nella torre di Grifondoro, e Madama Chips si era raccomandata di fare molta attenzione.

Si diresse verso il tavolo dove Ron stava dormendo, fortunatamente gli squittii acuti di Dobby non l'avevano svegliato. Harry aggirò il tavolo e arrivato a fianco dell'amico scostò piano la sedia alla sinistra di Ron. Si sedette con cautela, ma Ron non ebbe reazioni. Harry sorrise, il sonno di Ron era sempre pesante e Harry era sicuro che non si sarebbe accorto di nulla. Avvicinò a sé il libro che Ron aveva lasciato sul tavolo e notò una pergamena che sbucava dalle pagine. Aprì il libro a quell'altezza, svoltolò la pergamena e lesse il titolo del tema. Era incompleto quindi sicuramente era l'assegno per la prossima lezione. Stranamente Harry pensò che non avendo nulla da fare ed essendo sveglio tanto valeva cercare di mettersi in pari col lavoro. E ne aveva da fare, avendo passato una settimana in infermeria. Pozioni non era assolutamente una delle sue materie preferite, soprattutto a causa del professore che la insegnava, Piton, ma Harry si sentiva in uno strano umore positivo e decise di approfittarne finché durava.

Estrasse la bacchetta e mormorò un paio di incantesimi per accendere qualche candela in più e far arrivare la sua borsa dei libri sul tavolo. Estrasse inchiostro, piuma e pergamena, riguardò bene l'argomento da trattare (Applicazioni e metodi di preparazione della pelle di drago nelle pozioni curative) e poi cominciò a studiarlo dal libro di Ron. Poco dopo iniziò a scrivere il suo compito, sfogliando ogni tanto qualche pagina per controllare le informazioni.

Verso le sei del mattino Harry era quasi venuto a capo del tema. L'introduzione era piuttosto buona e aveva finito di descrivere i vari modi di tagliare la pelle di drago per ottenere i risultati migliori a seconda della pozione da preparare. Non gli rimaneva che spiegare nel dettaglio una seconda pozione curativa che utilizza pelle di drago come ingrediente (la prima l'aveva già svolta) e poi concludere.

La luce filtrava ormai dalle finestre, fredda come il vento che agitava le fronde degli alberi della Foresta Proibita, inghiottendo la luce emanata dalle candele, ormai inutili. Ron cominciò a svegliarsi, e la prima cosa che notò fu un forte dolore al collo. _Oh no, non dirmi che mi sono addormentato sul tavolo. Che dolore…_ Percepiva la luce dietro le palpebre chiuse ed era perciò restio ad aprire gli occhi. La sua attenzione fu poi attirata da dei movimenti delicati e piccoli rumori accanto a lui. Ancora titubante aprì leggermente gli occhi strizzandoli all'istante per sopportare la luce. Quel che vide tra le fessure lo fece sobbalzare. Harry.

Harry percepì il movimento di Ron, pur non afferrando che l'amico era sobbalzato per un qualche motivo alla sua vista, e si girò per vedere se si stava svegliando. Nel frattempo Ron era riuscito ad aprire un po' di più gli occhi e si stava chiedendo cosa diavolo scrivesse Harry a quell'ora e, soprattutto, perché proprio lì accanto a lui? Tanto per fargli prendere un colpo? Non che fosse proprio una brutta visione però… _COSA?!_

"Harry?" biascicò con voce assonnata, dandosi mentalmente una botta in testa per tornare alla ragione – ma che cavolo gli prendeva?! – e cercando di sollevare il collo dolorante dalle sue braccia, riuscendoci dopo qualche secondo con un mugolio da cane bastonato.

Harry sorrise mentre guardava l'amico strofinarsi il collo, e girare la testa dalla parte opposta, come se questo avesse potuto far passare il dolore. Harry non ritenne necessario confermare all'amico che sì effettivamente si chiamava proprio così e continuò a fissare la nuca di Ron in attesa di qualcosa di più sensato.

Ron voltò la testa a sinistra per guardare Harry in faccia ma non sembrò trovarla una buona idea, perché era esattamente così che aveva passato tutta la notte, con la testa voltata a sinistra. Con una smorfia decise per un compromesso, scostò la sedia dal tavolo e si girò completamente a guardare Harry. Così almeno la testa non era girata. Posò i piedi sul piolo della sedia e si massaggiò di nuovo il collo. Harry lo fissava e non aveva ancora detto una parola. Improvvisamente Ron non trovo più tanto intelligente la sua nuova sistemazione sulla sedia. Si sentì un po' in trappola. Qualcosa gli si agitò nello stomaco. Come si faceva a sfuggire quello sguardo? Per come era seduto era costretto a guardarlo in faccia. E ora?

Harry osservò i movimenti dell'amico abbastanza divertito. Gli era mancata quella faccia. Non che Ron non fosse andato a trovarlo in infermeria, ma Madama Chips non lo faceva mai rimanere molto, dicendo che non lo lasciava riposare e a nulla servivano le proteste di Harry.

"Dormito male, eh?" Harry si decise a chiedere con un ghigno, quando l'amico lo guardò in silenzio, con gli occhi spalancati.

"Non era il massimo della comodità effettivamente…" biascicò Ron, l'agitazione nello stomaco non lo voleva proprio lasciare in pace e lo stava esasperando, quasi più di quegli occhi verdi.

Harry ridacchiò. Ron lo fissò per un attimo ma si riprese subito "Si può sapere cosa scrivi a quest'ora?" e chiedendosi che ora fosse effettivamente, lanciò uno sguardo al polso di Harry, che per abitudine riconobbe il gesto e lo girò in modo da far leggere l'ora a Ron. Le sei e cinque.

"Mi sono svegliato e non avevo più sonno. Ho visto che stavi facendo il tema di Pozioni e ho pensato di cominciarlo anch'io."

Ron strabuzzò gli occhi, momentaneamente dimentico del suo imbarazzo "Sei pazzo?!"

Harry rise di nuovo "Può darsi… in effetti l'ho pensato anch'io!" sorrise "Ho anche letto il tuo e mentre cercavo di scrivere il mio ti ho appuntato un paio di cose che credo sarebbe meglio inserire, così non le devi cercare, l'ho già fatto io."

Ron lo guardò incredulo, indeciso su cosa pensare o dire. Poi s'illuminò "Ho capito. Ho capito! Tu non sei Harry! Sei Hermione! Pozione Polisucco? Lasciami dire che è uno scherzo davvero idiota…" Harry scoppiò a ridire sonoramente. Ron sorrise alla risata di Harry e il suo stomaco si agitò di nuovo.

"No, davvero" disse Harry, riprendendo fiato "Non sono Hermione, né come lei. Anzi mi sono già stufato e sto morendo di fame! Vorrei che fosse già ora di colazione…" disse appoggiandosi contro lo schienale.

Ron rimase a guardarlo per qualche istante, fisso su quel bel profilo. Harry guardava davanti a sé, ma sentiva lo sguardo come se lo perforasse. Si chiese se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava e voltò la testa verso Ron.

Ron sobbalzò quando quegli occhi verdi tornarono a incrociare i suoi, rendendosi conto che l'aveva fissato di nuovo, ancora una volta si maledisse mentalmente e resistette alla tentazione di darsi un ceffone in fronte. Harry l'avrebbe creduto pazzo se l'avesse fatto. _E' il tuo migliore amico! La vuoi piantare? Chissà che cosa penserà se continui a fissarlo!_

"Tutto ok?" chiese Harry, perplesso. Aveva fatto o detto qualcosa di male? O era qualcos'altro e non lui che preoccupava Ron?

"Sì tutto bene, tranquillo." rispose Ron vagamente, senza guardarlo negli occhi. In un movimento si alzò dalla sedia e fece per allontanarsi. Harry fu però veloce e lo afferrò per il polso, costringendolo a girarsi verso di lui.

"Ron… senti…" cominciò, gli occhi verdi sembravano imploranti. Ron si sentì pietrificato. Non era sicuro che movendosi sarebbe rimasto in piedi, quindi rimase semplicemente lì dov'era, a guardare quegli occhi, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo. Sperò che le sue orecchie non arrossissero, ma invano.

* * *

**A/N: spero non sia scritta malissimo... è da poco che scrivo fanfiction anche se ne ho lette una marea, e questa è la prima che pubblico. Commenti e critiche costruttive sono apprezzate. Presto il secondo capitolo! (sperando che qualcuno legga il primo!)**


	2. Dimenticare

**Avvertimenti: SLASH Ron/Harry **

**Disclaimer: il fantastico mondo di Harry Potter e i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono. Sono proprietà di J.K. Rowling e degli aventi diritto. Nessun profitto è tratto da questa storia.**

**Note: a livello temporale questa storia segue L'Ordine della Fenice, quindi siamo al sesto anno, ma non rientra nell'arco della storia del Principe Mezzosangue**

* * *

_"Tutto ok?" chiese Harry, perplesso. Aveva fatto o detto qualcosa di male? O era qualcos'altro e non lui che preoccupava Ron?_

_"Sì tutto bene, tranquillo." rispose Ron vagamente, senza guardarlo negli occhi. In un movimento si alzò dalla sedia e fece per allontanarsi. Harry fu però veloce e lo afferrò per il polso, costringendolo a girarsi verso di lui._

_"Ron… senti…" cominciò, gli occhi verdi sembravano imploranti. Ron si sentì pietrificato. Non era sicuro che movendosi sarebbe rimasto in piedi, quindi rimase semplicemente lì dov'era, a guardare quegli occhi, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo. Sperò che le sue orecchie non arrossissero, ma invano._

**Capitolo 2 **

**Dimenticare**

Ron deglutì, ma la sua bocca era secca. Continuò a guardare Harry, temendo quello che avrebbe detto. Se n'era accorto? Aveva forse pensato che lui… _oh, ti prego, no. Fa che non abbia notato. Fa che non abbia capito… perché neanche io ho capito! _Ma in fondo sapeva che stava mentendo a sé stesso. Aveva paura di capire.

Harry aveva notato le orecchie di Ron. Erano diventate rosse come i capelli. Questo era sempre un segnale di pericolo. Generalmente accadeva se Ron era imbarazzato o arrabbiato. Scartando la prima opzione come impossibile – in fondo perché avrebbe dovuto imbarazzarsi con lui? – decise per la seconda, la più preoccupante.

Ron era arrabbiato con lui e Harry non riusciva a capire perché. Prima della partita di domenica non avevano avuto discussioni di nessun tipo, Ron era stato strano a volte, ma Harry non ci aveva dato peso. Gli era forse sfuggito qualcosa? Dopo la partita, Harry l'aveva visto sempre in infermeria e sembrava che tra loro fosse tutto normale. Ron era sembrato agitato in certi momenti, ma Harry pensava fosse perché era preoccupato.

Forse c'era altro. Forse Harry aveva fatto qualcosa che aveva dato fastidio a Ron e non se n'era neanche reso conto. Di solito lo capiva, aveva sempre capito quando involontariamente faceva qualcosa che lo faceva arrabbiare. Il pensiero di non essersi reso conto che Ron era arrabbiato con lui gli fece venir voglia di sprofondare. Dove aveva la testa? La scuola, i compiti, il maledetto Piton e l'ancor più maledetto Voldemort c'erano sempre stati ma non per questo lui non si era curato dei suoi amici. E ora? Come poteva dire a Ron che non sapeva quale fosse la sua colpa? Si sarebbe infuriato anche di più! Eppure non c'era altra strada.

"Ron… senti…" cominciò con voce incerta. Ron lo fissava in maniera indecifrabile. "Per favore dimmi che c'è che non va, sei strano. Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? E' un po' che l'ho notato ma non riesco a capire, spiegami che succede… sei arrabbiato con me?" non era sicuro che fosse la tattica giusta, né che fosse la cosa giusta da dire. E poi, era sicuro di avere una qualche colpa? L'ultima cosa che voleva era litigare con Ron per una sciocchezza…

Ron ci mise un attimo a registrare quello che Harry aveva detto. _Arrabbiato?_

"No! No, Harry, non sono arrabbiato!" Harry fu sorpreso dalla forza della risposta.

"Davvero." aggiunse Ron con voce più calma, notando l'espressione sorpresa di Harry. L'ultima cosa che voleva in questo momento era che Harry pensasse che lui fosse arrabbiato, e soprattutto non con lui!

Nell'incertezza e nel seguente stupore Harry non aveva ancora lasciato andare il polso di Ron. Se ne accorse ma non mollò la presa. Si alzò in piedi tenendo ancora il polso di Ron e lo guardò negli occhi. Ron era serio, non era arrabbiato. Ma questo non spiegava cosa lo turbava.

"E allora cosa c'è che non va?" Ron aveva l'impressione che il suo polso scottasse per il contatto con la mano di Harry.

Ron non sapeva cosa rispondere. Di nuovo quegli occhi verdi sembravano trapassarlo. Leggergli dentro. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire al suo migliore amico? _Il mio stomaco fa i salti quando tu sorridi e io sono spaventato a morte da questa cosa… come ti potrei dire una cosa del genere?_

"Harry…" cominciò con voce roca. Ancora non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto dire.

Ma non fece in tempo a decidere che Harry scivolò in ginocchio con un gemito, la mano destra ancora aggrappata al polso di Ron, la sinistra premuta sulla tempia.

"Harry! Harry! Che succede? È la cicatrice?"

Harry negò scuotendo la testa, incapace di parlare. Non era la cicatrice. Era come un mal di testa lancinante. Un trapano passato da una tempia all'altra. Senza fiato strinse la presa sul polso di Ron, come se ne dipendesse la vita. Ron nel frattempo, trascinato dalla presa di Harry, si era inginocchiato sul pavimento davanti a lui, e lo guardava tenere il capo chino, come concentrato sul pavimento. Gli mise la mano libera sulla spalla.

"Harry?" chiese timidamente.

Harry sembrò riprendere fiato dal dolore, inspirò e sollevò la testa per guardare Ron, i cui occhi erano spalancati e colmi di preoccupazione.

"Scusa" mormorò. Non voleva spaventare Ron, ma il dolore era stato così forte e improvviso. Per fortuna erano ancora soli nella sala comune. Ma erano quasi le sette ormai e, nonostante fosse domenica, probabilmente i mattinieri sarebbero cominciati ad arrivare presto. Ron aiutò Harry a rialzarsi, dicendogli che non si doveva scusare proprio di nulla. Harry finalmente lasciò la presa sul polso di Ron, che ne sentì subito la mancanza. Scosse quel pensiero immediatamente. _Non è il momento di pensarci, non ora. Sta male. Lo devo aiutare._

"Non credo che ti abbia fatto bene passare parte della notte sveglio a studiare. Avresti dovuto riposare, scemo che non sei altro." sentenziò con un flebile sorriso, per addolcire la ramanzina.

"Mi sa che hai ragione" sorrise di rimando Harry. Ma il sorriso si spense in una smorfia, il dolore non era cessato del tutto, era rimasto lì, sordo ma presente, e ora sembrava voler aumentare e diminuire a ondate.

Ron lo guardò preoccupato. Passò il braccio destro di Harry sopra le sue spalle, per sorreggerlo.

"Ce la faccio a camminare, davvero." protestò Harry.

"Sì ma se il dolore aumenta come prima finirai di nuovo a terra. Tutto ti serve tranne che altre batoste. Andiamo, ti accompagno su al dormitorio, ti devi riposare."

Harry non protestò oltre e insieme si diressero su per le scale. Entrarono silenziosamente nella loro stanza, Dean e Seamus erano già in piedi e si stavano vestendo per scendere a colazione. Neville dormiva ancora. Vedendo Harry sorretto da Ron i due accorsero.

"Harry! Che è successo?" chiesero in coro.

"Credo siano gli effetti collaterali della pozione che prende, o qualcosa del genere… si sta ancora riprendendo, ma ha solo bisogno di riposare." Ron rispose per lui. Accompagnò Harry al suo letto.

Harry si sedette e disse "Sto bene ragazzi davvero. Non vi preoccupate, andate a fare colazione, è come ha detto Ron, mi devo riposare. Madama Chips era stata chiara. Ron vai anche tu." aggiunse rivolto all'amico con un sorriso il più possibile incoraggiante.

Ron scosse la testa, ma prima che potesse replicare Dean intervenne "Ma non avete dormito qui? Prima che entraste ci stavamo chiedendo che fine aveste fatto…"

"Ci siamo addormentati sui libri in sala comune" disse Ron ridacchiando,fingendo un'allegria che non provava, un po' pensando a quel che era successo, un po' guardando Harry, pallido come un cencio, proprio non gli veniva dal cuore quella risata.

Dean e Seamus parvero cogliere la sua preoccupazione e non aggiunsero altro. Tranne per un "Se vi serve chiamate, d'accordo?"

Ron annuì. Harry si distese sul letto. Forse fu il movimento brusco, o forse no, ma la testa cominciò a girargli. Chiuse gli occhi, sperando ardentemente che il mondo smettesse di girare. Anche a occhi chiusi sapeva che Ron lo stava guardando. Gli sembrava di sentirne lo sguardo. Stava per dirgli nuovamente di non preoccuparsi per lui e scendere quando fu colto da un'ondata di nausea. Si drizzò a sedere e in un salto prese la porta del bagno. La porta sbatté ma non si chiuse. Il rumore svegliò Neville, che si tirò su a sedere come colpito da una cannonata, guardandosi intorno confuso. Ma non fece in tempo a fare domande che Ron seguì Harry nel bagno, chiudendo la porta.

"Ron, esci fuori!" intimò Harry. Aveva appena vomitato e non era sicuro che fosse finita lì. Non voleva che Ron assistesse. Era già abbastanza frustrante e imbarazzante così com'era.

"Stai male. Non ti mollo solo perché vomiti. Non importa."

"Importa a me!" rispose Harry, tagliente. Sembrava che la tempesta si stesse placando anche se non era sicuro. Poi ci ripensò, e si rese conto che si stava comportando da stupido. Lui e Ron avevano condiviso anni di vita. Che avevano compreso incidenti e malesseri di ogni tipo. Ron gli era sempre stato accanto. "Scusa" mormorò, per la seconda volta in un'ora. Andò al lavandino per lavarsi i denti e la bocca. Quando il gusto di menta del dentifricio gli aveva rimesso a posto la bocca, Harry si lavò il viso. Ron lo osservava in silenzio, temendo quale sarebbe stato il prossimo sintomo.

Si sentì un lieve bussare alla porta, e dopo poco, la testa di Neville fece capolino, prima un occhio poi l'altro, nel timore di disturbare, o invadere la privacy di Harry.

"Harry, va tutto bene? Posso fare qualcosa?" chiese titubante, e poiché Harry apparentemente si stava solo asciugando la faccia, entrò del tutto nel bagno e rimase in piedi a guardarlo, con la mano sulla maniglia della porta.

"Non sto tanto bene, ma non ti preoccupare Neville, grazie. Madama Chips mi aveva avvertito che poteva succedere."

"Madama Chips!" esclamò improvvisamente Ron, facendo sobbalzare gli altri due. "Neville potresti per favore chiamare Madama Chips e chiederle di venire a vedere Harry? Sarebbe meglio se lui non si spostasse da qui e non vorrei lasciarlo da solo…"

"Ma certo! Vado!" e con questo Neville sparì dal bagnò e uscì correndo dal dormitorio, diretto all'infermeria.

"Non era necessario… sembra che vada meglio…"

Ron ignorò le proteste di Harry, come prima aveva ignorato le sue scuse. Harry si chiedeva cosa gli stesse passando per la testa, visto che non lo guardava neanche, nonostante lui cercasse di parlargli, Ron continuava a guardare la porta da cui era sparito Neville.

Ron stava cercando di controllarsi, era preoccupato e un nodo gli stringeva la gola, impedendogli di rispondere a Harry. Sapeva che lui lo stava guardando, in attesa, ma non riusciva a mandar giù e non voleva tentare di parlare in quello stato, non voleva che Harry capisse quanto fosse preoccupato, perché se ne sarebbe dispiaciuto. Nella mente di Ron ripassavano come al rallentatore gli attimi di paura della domenica prima, durante la partita, lui non si era accorto subito di quanto accadeva perché difendeva le porte e Harry si muoveva troppo velocemente per poterlo seguire senza distrarsi, la pioggia poi aveva peggiorato la situazione. Vedere Harry stare male così gli faceva rivivere continuamente nella testa il momento in cui l'aveva visto cadere giù a peso morto. La paura l'aveva attanagliato e ora ripensarci gli faceva venire quell'orribile nodo alla gola. Decise di uscire dal bagno e prese la porta.

Harry si sentiva leggermente ferito, sapeva che Ron si stava ancora preoccupando per lui, ma evidentemente le sue scuse di prima non erano state sufficienti, o non erano state credute, perché Ron continuava a non parlargli da quel momento, pur essendosi rivolto a Neville. Quando Ron uscì dal bagno Harry fu sorpreso e rimase lì, con l'asciugamano ancora tra le mani.

Ron si diresse alla caraffa d'acqua che stava sul mobile tra il letto suo e quello di Harry e si versò un bicchiere d'acqua. _Forse bevendo riuscirò a far passare questo blocco_, o almeno aveva qualche momento in più per non parlare o guardare Harry. Prese il bicchiere e iniziò a bere lentamente, cercando di concentrarsi su altro. Dal muro davanti a sé una foto di loro due con Hermione al primo anno a Hogwarts attirò la sua attenzione. Erano imbacuccati fino al collo, vicino al lago ghiacciato, circondati dalla neve. Sorridevano salutando con la mano tutti e tre, mentre le nuvolette dei loro respiri si confondevano nell'aria. Hermione ogni tanto rabbrividiva e si stringeva un po' il mantello con l'altra mano. La foto accanto a quella ritraeva lui e Harry nella stanza del dormitorio, doveva essere la mattina di Natale perché si vedevano pile di pacchi scartati ai piedi dei letti, e entrambi indossavano i famosi maglioni della signora Weasley, mentre erano intenti a lanciarsi cuscini da un letto all'altro, ridendo come matti. Ron posò il bicchiere e non poté fare a meno di ridere nel contemplare e ricordare quella scena. Andava decisamente meglio, ora.

La risata di Ron riscosse Harry, che posò l'asciugamano e uscì dal bagno per raggiungerlo.

"Come mai ridi?" chiese Harry curioso, sperando che una conversazione normale avrebbe convinto l'amico a rispondere.

"Stavo guardando questa foto in cui ci lanciamo i cuscini, è buffissima!" rispose sorridendo e voltandosi a guardare Harry.

Harry si sentì meglio, non solo aveva risposto ma gli aveva anche sorriso. Sorrise a sua volta e si avvicinò per guardare la foto magica. Adorava le foto magiche, guardare le piccole figure muoversi. Erano mille volte meglio delle semplici foto Babbane.

In quel momento Neville rientrò nella stanza col fiatone, alle sue spalle un'ansante Madama Chips, vestita solo di una pesante vestaglia a coprire la camicia da notte, esalò "Potter! Che succede?"

Ron e Neville uscirono dalla stanza, per lasciare che Madama Chips visitasse Harry e si facesse raccontare l'accaduto con calma. Dopo circa venti minuti Madama Chips li raggiunse, rassicurò i ragazzi che la nausea era un effetto collaterale della pozione e che il dolore alla testa era normale, la pozione serviva proprio a guarire completamente le ferite che Harry aveva riportato, non erano mortali, ma gravi e necessitavano di tempo e cure per rimettersi. Anche se la pozione poteva dare qualche effetto collaterale non c'era niente di cui preoccuparsi, Harry si sarebbe presto sentito meglio.

Ron tirò un sospiro di sollievo, in quel momento si accorse che il suo stomaco brontolava, stava morendo di fame. In fondo, tra un incidente e l'altro si erano fatte le otto.

"Madama Chips?" richiamò, perché stava già scendendo le scale, quando lei si voltò, Ron chiese "E' il caso che Harry faccia colazione? Anche se prima aveva la nausea, non so…"

"Oh, giusto Weasley. No, credo che un po' di pane tostato con del miele farebbe bene al signor Potter. Altrimenti sarà troppo debole."

"Bene! Allora glielo porto!" disse Ron, sorridendo a Madama Chips per ringraziarla e passando oltre per scendere nella sala grande. Neville lo seguì di corsa giù per le scale.

Giunto in sala grande trovò Hermione seduta ai loro soliti posti nella sala grande "Ron!" esclamò non appena lo vide avvicinarsi; notando che era con Neville ma senza Harry chiese subito "Dov'è Harry?" gli occhi immediatamente colmi di preoccupazione.

"Harry è stato poco bene" Hermione reagì trattenendo il fiato in un'espressione spaventata. "Ma ora sta meglio, stai tranquilla davvero." Cercò di rassicurarla guardandola ben dritta negli occhi.

Hermione si rilassò appena e domandò subito "Cosa è successo?"

Ron nel frattempo stava preparando due piatti, spalmando miele e marmellata sul pane tostato "Ora non ho tempo, devo portare su la colazione a Harry, è meglio se mangia qualcosa ha detto la Chips. Ma Neville ti può spiegare tutto nel dettaglio." Indicò con la mano Neville che si era seduto di fronte a Hermione, Ron gli aveva fatto un resoconto completo mentre aspettavano fuori della stanza, "Non ti preoccupare davvero." Riempì due bicchieri di succo di zucca poi mormorò "Wingardium Leviosa" e uscì dalla sala, piatti e bicchieri che gli fluttuavano davanti al naso, mentre Hermione sommergeva Neville di domande.

Ignorando gli sguardi incuriositi degli altri studenti, Ron tornò alla torre di Grifondoro e salì nel dormitorio. Harry era disteso sul suo letto, ma era sveglio e guardava verso la finestra. Ron fece atterrare piatti e bicchieri sul mobile tra i loro letti. Harry si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso ampio che fece fare un'altra capriola allo stomaco di Ron. Mentalmente Ron si diede un altro ceffone in fronte. Se l'avesse fatto nella realtà, un altro paio di sorrisi di Harry e Ron si sarebbe ritrovato con un bel livido.

"Wow, addirittura la colazione a letto!" disse Harry tirandosi su a sedere e sorridendo ancora di più, cosa che stava per meritare l'ennesimo ceffone mentale per Ron, se non fosse che Harry cambiò rapidamente espressione, passando dalla contentezza al senso di colpa, e aggiungendo "Peccato che non me la merito".

I suoi occhi verdi si fissarono in quelli di Ron, come se volesse trasmettere i suoi pensieri all'amico più che comunicarglieli ad alta voce. Ron si perse in quello sguardo, Harry sembrava seriamente dispiaciuto per qualcosa ma Ron non riusciva a capire cosa, e assolutamente non aveva idea di cosa intendesse dicendo che non meritava la colazione.

"Di che parli?" fu più forte di lui, più forte perfino di quegli occhi verdi che ultimamente gli davano tanti problemi, in tutti i sensi.

Harry notò che Ron aveva gli occhi sgranati, come se fosse sorpreso, eppure pensava di dover chiarire quel punto, mentre Ron sembrava averlo già dimenticato.

"Volevo dire che non mi merito che tu sia così gentile con me…" questo fece un po' arrossire Harry, che sperava in una cosa più corta senza la necessità di dover rammentare tutto all'amico, si schiarì la gola "insomma mi dispiace per prima, davvero."

"Prima?" Ron era spaesato.

Questa volta fu Harry a sgranare gli occhi, anche stavolta si era solo immaginato che l'amico fosse arrabbiato con lui? Stava diventando lui paranoico o cosa? Scusarsi in vano due volte in poche ore era piuttosto imbarazzante… e frustrante! Ma che cosa aveva in testa Ron che sembrava neanche stesse seguendo il discorso?

"Prima, quando tu cercavi di aiutarmi e io ti ho risposto male, mi sono scusato ma dopo tu sembravi ignorarmi e pensavo fossi ancora offeso… e non volevo, sul serio…" ma poi la frustrazione ebbe la meglio "Davvero non sai che parlavo di questo?" fissò un secondo Ron "Sono io che sono paranoico?" non resistette ad aggiungere, indicando sé stesso col dito chiaramente confuso.

Ron comprese tutto insieme. Accidenti al nodo in gola. Si era dimenticato che alla fine non aveva detto niente a Harry ed evidentemente gli era rimasto il dubbio.

Rise senza poterlo evitare all'espressione di Harry "Sì forse sei un pochino paranoico, comunque no non ero ancora offeso, solo soprapensiero" spiegò sorridendo per cercare di essere convincente al massimo.

_Idiota. Sono un perfetto idiota. Fantastico! _Pensò Harry.

Trattandosi di Ron, diede voce ai suoi pensieri sinceramente "Ok, è ufficiale. Sono un idiota" rise per sdrammatizzare.

Ron rise con lui ma soggiunse subito "Non sei un idiota." Scacciando l'idea con un gesto della mano. "E ora sarebbe meglio mangiare, sto morendo!" Passò un piatto a Harry, che si sistemò meglio contro i cuscini e iniziò a mangiare. Ron prese l'altro piatto e raccogliendo un po' di coraggio si sedette ai piedi del letto di Harry. Notò che Harry non sembrò registrarla come una mossa strana. _Ma in effetti non c'è niente di così strano_, si disse.

Harry al contrario pensò che quella fosse la cosa più normale che l'amico avesse fatto da quella mattina, e sperò che forse poteva convincerlo a dirgli cosa lo rendeva così strano in quei giorni. Una volta appurato che non era lui la causa del problema non significava certo che non gli interessasse sapere quale fosse, e non per mera curiosità, ma perché si trattava di Ron. _Un suo problema è un mio problema, è sempre stato così. E poi stava per dirmelo credo, prima che mi sentissi male._

Ron nel frattempo aveva letteralmente divorato la colazione, affamato com'era e per un attimo si era distratto dal fatto che la vicinanza di Harry lo innervosiva quasi più dei suoi sorrisi. Faccenda che tra l'altro non riusciva a mandar giù. Quando notò che Harry lo fissava di nuovo, lasciando la colazione a metà, Ron avrebbe voluto farsi piccolo piccolo e scappar via. Il suo sguardo lo confondeva più di quanto già non fosse. Sicuramente non lo fissava per i motivi per cui lui fissava Harry, quali fossero poi precisamente non voleva neanche chiederselo.

"Ron?" Harry cercò di richiamare la sua attenzione "Stamattina stavi per dirmi cos'è che ti disturba in questi giorni…" non fece in tempo a decidere come completare la frase che Ron replicò "No, Harry" tagliò corto "Stavo per dirti che non sapevo risponderti, sono confuso".

Ron si congratulò con sé stesso per la prontezza. Forse sarebbe riuscito ad evadere il discorso.

"In che senso? Cosa ti confonde?" chiese Harry, mandando in frantumi le speranze di Ron, che avrebbe preferito Harry lasciasse cadere l'argomento.

Ron aveva evitato lo sguardo di Harry, temeva che guardandolo avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito. Non era abituato a mentire a Harry. _Non sto mentendo._ Cercò di convincersi.

"Harry, davvero non so che dirti" disse in un tono implorante che stupì Harry. Era tutto davvero strano. Ma non poté cercare di convincere l'amico a parlare, perché bussarono alla porta. Ron disse "Avanti" e una massa di capelli crespi fece capolino dalla porta. Hermione.

"Harry" disse fissandolo con occhi tristi "Come stai?" chiese senza muoversi dall'uscio.

"Abbastanza bene ora, sembra che il peggio sia passato." Rispose Harry.

Ron si alzò in silenzio dal letto di Harry e posò il piatto sul mobile dov'era prima, poi si sedette sul bordo del suo letto, guardandosi i piedi. Harry lo seguì con lo sguardo, incerto. Hermione lo notò ma non disse nulla, avrebbe chiesto cosa succedeva più tardi, quando sarebbero stati più tranquilli.

Harry cominciava ad avvertire la mancanza delle ore di sonno della notte. Pensò che forse se non si fosse svegliato, niente di tutto quello sarebbe successo. Hermione notò che gli occhi di Harry si chiudevano dalla stanchezza, entrò nella stanza e si avvicinò al suo letto, gli tolse il piatto dalle mani e disse a bassa voce "Hai l'aria di chi ha bisogno di dormire, perché non provi a riposare un po'?" posò il piatto sul mobile e si diresse alla finestra per chiudere le tende e oscurare la luce del mattino. Ora la stanza era illuminata solo dalla luce che proveniva dalla porta rimasta aperta. Harry annuì verso Hermione e si distese sulla schiena, rilassando i muscoli. Ron alzò lo sguardo e vide che Harry si toglieva gli occhiali e chiudeva gli occhi. Hermione nel frattempo si era avvicinata a lui e gli aveva poggiato una mano sulla spalla. "Ron credo che dovresti dormire un po' anche tu" Ron la guardò con occhi stanchi e tristi, poteva stare peggio di così? Annuì in silenzio e si distese sul letto. Hermione andò verso la porta e aggiunse "Sarò in sala comune, chiamate se vi serve qualcosa. Vi verrò a svegliare per il pranzo." E con questo uscì dalla stanza e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, immergendoli nell'oscurità.

Ron rotolò sul fianco destro, in modo da dare le spalle a Harry e si aggrappò al cuscino, incapace di chiarirsi le idee.

Harry sentiva che aveva bisogno di riflettere. Qualcosa gli sfuggiva, ma il sonno si stava impadronendo di lui, e una coltre di nebbia gli bloccava i pensieri, si addormentò prima di riuscire ad opporre resistenza.

Ron ascoltò il respiro dell'amico farsi lento e rilassato per qualche minuto e poi, inevitabilmente, anche lui si addormentò.

_

* * *

__Ron volava tra le porte, i Cacciatori di Serpeverde non erano in vista. Strano. Maledetta pioggia, pensò tra sé._

_Nella pioggia, nel frattempo, Harry cercava il Boccino, per fortuna aveva fatto l'incantesimo Impervius sugli occhiali, ma questo non lo aiutava a trovare il piccolo bagliore dorato sotto quella pioggia fitta. Sapeva che Malfoy cercava di non perderlo di vista, nella speranza che Harry vedesse il Boccino e lui riuscisse a prenderlo. Illuso, pensò Harry. I Grifondoro erano in vantaggio, Harry doveva prendere quel Boccino il prima possibile. _

_La folla non si sentiva, e probabilmente con quella pioggia nessuno degli spettatori riusciva a distinguere i giocatori. Harry detestava giocare in quelle condizioni. Con gli occhi intenti a cogliere ogni segnale del Boccino non si accorse che Malfoy era volato più vicino, finché non colpì la scopa facendo perdere l'equilibrio a Harry. Malfoy volò immediatamente via, sparendo nella pioggia. Harry si trovò appeso alla Firebolt con le due mani, i piedi penzoloni nel vuoto sotto di lui. La pioggia minacciava di fargli perdere la presa sul manico. Improvvisamente un dolore lancinante alla testa. Buio._

_Ecco uno dei cacciatori di Serpeverde che si avvicinava alla porta di Ron. Accidenti è solo, pensò Ron, e ha la Pluffa. Ron si stava preparando ad affrontarlo, quando vide qualcosa che gli gelò il sangue. Harry stava cadendo, apparentemente privo di sensi, anche se ancora aggrappato alla Firebolt. Il cacciatore di Serpeverde segnò dieci punti e, approfittando della distrazione di Ron, segnò di nuovo. Harry cadde contro gli spalti, battendo la testa, la Firebolt fu catapultata sulle tribune. Una voce gridò "HARRY!" mentre lui proseguiva la sua caduta. Era Hermione. Ron era paralizzato. Qualcuno lanciò un incantesimo per impedire che Harry si schiantasse a terra._

_Ron non udì Madama Bumb che fischiava per interrompere la partita. Non sentì le voci, le grida. Si lanciò dove aveva visto sparire Harry alla sua vista. Atterrò e trovò Silente accanto al corpo inerme di Harry. Lo shock e il terrore dipinti sul volto. "Harry…"_

_Una mano si posò sulla sua spalla. "Ron, è ora di pranzo."_

_

* * *

_"Ron, è ora di pranzo. Svegliati." Sussurrò di nuovo Hermione. Ron aprì gli occhi, ancora sconvolto dagli eventi che aveva rivissuto in sogno, guardò Hermione negli occhi, la ragazza aveva uno sguardo indecifrabile. Ron pregò mentalmente di non aver parlato nel sonno. _Ci manca solo questo…_ pensò con un gemito. 

"Stai bene Ron?" chiese Hermione "Sembrava che avessi un incubo dall'espressione sul viso". Ron si accorse di avere la faccia sudata "Non ricordo bene, ma decisamente non era un bel sogno." Esitò un momento "Ho detto qualcosa mentre dormivo?"

Hermione lo studiò un istante prima di rispondere, con la stessa espressione indecifrabile "No, non mi è sembrato dicessi niente, avevi solo un'espressione… sofferente." Concluse, sperando di averlo tranquillizzato. "Credi che Harry ce la faccia a scendere a pranzo?" chiese. Ron guardò Harry, ancora addormentato. Si tirò a sedere e rispose "Proviamo a chiederglielo".

Si avvicinò al letto di Harry e si abbassò leggermente perché lo sentisse "Harry…" attese pochi secondi, Harry non si mosse, era girato su un fianco e gli dava le spalle. "Harry… Harry!" riprovò, sempre a bassa voce, per svegliarlo senza farlo saltare. Harry era addormentato troppo profondamente. Ron cominciò a sentirsi di nuovo a disagio a stargli così vicino che ne sentiva l'odore, quel tipico odore di muschio che tanto si addiceva ai suoi occhi. _Oh per favore…_ pensò Ron _adesso ha gli occhi chiusi e mi dà le spalle! E poi… che cosa ridicola!_ Roteò gli occhi, scacciando quei pensieri, esasperato. Stavolta avrebbe davvero voluto darsi un ceffone in fronte, ma c'era Hermione lì e non poteva farlo davanti a lei, non avrebbe capito, o forse sì, e sarebbe stato peggio.

Decise per un approccio più deciso e mise la mano sul braccio di Harry, all'altezza della spalla, per scuoterlo leggermente "Harry" disse, stavolta con un volume della voce normale. Harry finalmente reagì, rotolò sulla schiena per guardare chi l'aveva svegliato e si stropicciò le palpebre. Fissò i suoi occhi verdi in quelli di Ron e lo guardò fisso per qualche secondo.

Senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Ron, chiese "Chi sei?"


	3. Accettare

**Avvertimenti: SLASH Ron/Harry (niente di trascendentale, semplicemente Ron ha una cotta per Harry)**

**Disclaimer: il fantastico mondo di Harry Potter e i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono. Sono proprietà di J.K. Rowling e degli aventi diritto. Nessun profitto è tratto da questa storia.**

**Note: a livello temporale questa storia segue L'Ordine della Fenice, quindi siamo al sesto anno, ma non rientra nell'arco della storia del Principe Mezzosangue.**

* * *

**Capitolo 3**

**Accettare**

Ron rimase paralizzato dov'era. Lo sguardo ancora fisso negli occhi di Harry. Non era vero. Non poteva essere vero. Harry stava scherzando. _Doveva_ essere uno scherzo. Forse era ancora troppo insonnolito, oppure aveva bisogno degli occhiali per focalizzarlo. Ma non era mai successa una cosa del genere. Mai. Non aveva senso. Si sentì come se il mondo gli crollasse addosso. Come poteva Harry non sapere chi fosse?

A quelle parole, Hermione inspirò bruscamente e si portò le mani alla bocca, sconcertata, gli occhi enormi e spaventati. Cosa stava succedendo?

Harry continuava a fissare Ron perplesso. Chi era quel ragazzo dai capelli rossi che lo fissava? E soprattutto perché aveva quell'espressione sul viso? Sembrava come se lo avessero appena accoltellato. "Chi sei?" ripeté scioccamente.

Ron si sentì come se Harry gli avesse dato uno schiaffo in piena faccia. Non era uno scherzo. Non sapeva cosa era peggio. Se fosse stato uno scherzo avrebbe probabilmente voluto strozzare Harry. Ora che sapeva che non era uno scherzo… era un dolore troppo grande, non era sicuro di poterlo affrontare.

Ron deglutì, cercando di controllarsi "Harry, sono Ron, non mi riconosci?". Harry lo guardò per un attimo, poi disse "Harry sarei io?". Hermione rischiò di svenire, si sostenne a una delle colonne di legno del letto a baldacchino di Harry, cercando di mantenersi in piedi. Era sconvolta e non sapeva cosa fare.

"Oh, mio Dio." Disse Ron, abbandonando la sua posizione china su Harry, per tornare a sedersi sul bordo del suo letto, non era sicuro che le gambe lo avrebbero retto ancora a lungo. Raccogliendo fiato e coraggio alzò nuovamente lo sguardo su Harry, che si era sollevato sui cuscini e lo guardava interrogativo. "Sì, sei Harry. Harry Potter. Non ti ricordi?" al cenno negativo di Harry, decise di proseguire, per quanto ogni parola fosse un affondo in più di quel pugnale che poco prima l'aveva colpito a tradimento "Io sono Ron, Ron Weasley, e lei è Hermione Granger. Noi…" esitò, vedendo lo sguardo vuoto che Harry rivolgeva a lui e a Hermione "Noi… siamo i tuoi migliori amici" concluse a fatica, un nodo gli stringeva di nuovo la gola. _Come puoi non ricordarti di noi?_ pensò con dolore.

"Ron…" bisbigliò Hermione recuperando a fatica un po' di voce "Madama Chips" non le riuscì di aggiungere altro, ma non ce n'era bisogno. Ron annuì, si rimise in piedi e si rivolse a Harry "Harry, hai perso la memoria. Non so come o perché, ma ti dobbiamo portare in infermeria, devi farti visitare" sperò che Harry non avrebbe protestato.

Harry sembrava ritenere sufficientemente strano non ricordare il suo nome da meritare una visita all'infermeria. Rivolse un cenno d'assenso a Ron e fece per alzarsi, ma la testa prese a girargli e cadde seduto sul letto. "Mi gira la testa" disse guardando per terra. Improvvisamente fu colto dal panico. Non sapeva chi era, non ricordava chi fossero quei due, erano davvero i suoi migliori amici? E lui, lui chi era? Harry Potter. E chi è? Aveva una famiglia? E dove si trovava in questo momento? Cos'era quel posto? Perché non ricordava niente? Perché?

Ron colse il panico negli occhi dell'amico quando questi tornò a fissarlo. Gli offrì il braccio "Appoggiati a me, ti aiuto io ad andare in infermeria."

Harry non sapeva se poteva fidarsi, ma non gli sembrava di avere molta scelta in quel momento, accettò l'aiuto e Ron si passò il braccio di Harry sulle spalle, così da sorreggerlo, come aveva fatto quella mattina. Harry non sapeva perché, ma quel gesto gli comunicò sicurezza, sentì che si poteva fidare. Non ne capiva il motivo, dato che non ricordava nulla, si trattava semplicemente di una sensazione a pelle. Lasciò che Ron lo sostenesse, appoggiandosi completamente.

Ron, dal canto suo, era rimasto ferito dall'iniziale diffidenza di Harry. L'aveva percepita anche se il ragazzo aveva cercato di nasconderla. Sapeva che non era colpa di Harry, ma non poteva evitare di rimanerci male. Quando però si accorse che Harry sembrava sostenersi a lui con più sicurezza, pensò che forse c'era speranza. Forse Harry si sarebbe ricordato di lui.

La sala comune era quasi vuota, tutti erano a pranzo nella Sala Grande e nessuno prestò molta attenzione a Ron che accompagnava Harry fuori del buco del ritratto.

Proseguirono in silenzio per i corridoi. Hermione li seguiva a pochi passi di distanza, silenziosa, le mani tremanti. Quando arrivarono davanti all'infermeria si fece avanti per aprire la porta, in modo che Ron potesse passare sostenendo Harry. Madama Chips aveva appena finito di curare un Tassorosso del primo anno, e aveva tirato le tende attorno al letto perché si rivestisse prima di tornare al suo dormitorio. Non appena si voltò per tornare nel suo studio vide il trio fermo in piedi poco oltre la soglia.

"Signor Potter!" esclamò affrettandosi verso di loro "Cosa è successo?" si rivolse interrogativa a Harry che la fissò incerto. Fu Ron a rispondere "Madama, Harry sembra aver perso la memoria, quando si è svegliato non aveva idea di chi fossimo!" la guardò disperato, ricacciando le lacrime che non era disposto a spargere.

Madama Chips si portò lentamente una mano al petto "Capisco" disse con voce calma, sospirando, si avvicinò a Harry e lo costrinse con gentilezza a lasciare Ron "Vieni, ragazzo, stenditi" disse conducendolo verso uno dei letti più distanti.

Ron era rimasto momentaneamente senza parole, non si aspettava certo una Madama Chips in lacrime, ma avrebbe avuto più senso di quella reazione così pacata. Apparentemente non sembrava preoccupata, eppure a lui perdere la memoria sembrava molto grave!

Non fece in tempo a formulare nessuna obiezione che Hermione esplose furiosa "CAPISCE?! _COSA_ ESATTAMENTE CAPISCE?! PERCHÉ NON FA CAPIRE ANCHE A NOI? NON LE SEMBRA GRAVE LA PERDITA DI MEMORIA?"

"Signorina Granger!" rimbeccò Madama Chips ad un volume quasi pari a quello di Hermione "Si controlli! Non le permetto di rivolgersi a me in questo modo! E tanto meno di strillare nella mia infermeria!"

Hermione tremava, completamente sopraffatta dalle sue emozioni, rabbia, paura per Harry, vergogna per il suo comportamento. Alzò lo sguardo su Madama Chips con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e bisbigliò con voce rotta "La prego mi perdoni…".

Il volto rosso e prossimo alle lacrime di Hermione sembrò intenerire Madama Chips, che le si avvicinò e la condusse a una sedia "Coraggio mia cara. Vi spiegherò tutto tra un istante, prima lasciate che mi occupi del signor Potter."

Harry aveva assistito alla scena a bocca aperta, completamente sconcertato dallo sfogo di Hermione. Ron era rimasto pietrificato dalle urla. Per fortuna il piccolo Tassorosso era l'unico altro paziente quel giorno, ed era troppo timido per osare fare domande. Scappò via dall'infermeria non appena fu sicuro che nessuno avrebbe urlato ancora.

Madama Chips si affaccendò tra le sue pozioni, e ne somministrò tre a Harry "Bevi ragazzo, fidati di me, ti rimetterò a posto." Disse con sguardo deciso a Harry. Un altro atto di fiducia in apparenti sconosciuti, Harry bevve. Il gusto era pessimo, ed erano una peggio dell'altra. Dopo le prime due Harry esitò un istante, ma il panico di non ricordare nulla della sua vita tornò ad avvolgerlo e decise che per quanto facessero schifo, non erano peggio di quel vuoto dentro.

Ron non aveva ancora mosso un passo. Non sapeva cosa fare, non sapeva cosa dire. Fissava le tende dietro cui era sparito Harry senza vedere chiaramente. Era tutto troppo doloroso.

Madama Chips si avvicinò a Hermione e fece cenno a Ron di raggiungerle. Hermione seduta sulla sedia aveva recuperato un po' di contegno, sebbene fosse ancora evidentemente scossa. Madama Chips le mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Temevo che sarebbe successo, avevo spiegato al signor Potter che i ripetuti colpi alla testa che aveva accusato durante la caduta avrebbero potuto provocare una perdita di memoria."

Hermione trattenne il respiro, di nuovo sull'orlo delle lacrime. Ron impiegò qualche secondo a recepire il significato di quelle parole. Nell'immenso vuoto doloroso che sentiva dentro di sé si accese una minuscola scintilla, Ron non la notò subito.

"Ma stava bene quando si è svegliato, ricordava tutto. Com'è possibile?" mormorò Hermione, disarmata.

"Sarebbe stato più probabile che non si ricordasse nulla appena sveglio in effetti, e sebbene non sia stato così il rischio rimaneva finché non si fosse rimesso totalmente dalle ferite alla testa. È difficile spiegare come il cervello reagisca agli shock." Proseguì Madama Chips "Un peccato che sia successo proprio ora che era in via di guarigione." Sospirò la donna "Ma non vi preoccupate, intervenendo subito sulle sue ferite sono sicura di aver arginato il danno, avevo anche consultato uno dei guaritori del San Mungo in proposito, per consigliarmi sulla cura. La perdita di memoria è temporanea, Harry ha solo bisogno di cure e stimoli che lo aiutino a ritrovare i ricordi. E questo sarà compito vostro, temo, cari. Harry avrà bisogno del vostro aiuto." Rivolse ad entrambi uno sguardo significativo.

Hermione tirò un sospiro di sollievo "Quindi è vero che starà bene!"

"Ma certo mia cara, ci vuole solo un po' di pazienza." Sorrise benevola Madama Chips.

Ron percepì la scintilla guadagnare forza. Quando Madama Chips diresse il suo sorriso verso di lui, il fuoco divampò improvvisamente dentro Ron.

"Non ci posso credere!" sibilò tra i denti.

Madama Chips lo guardò senza capire. Hermione alzò gli occhi su di lui, chiaramente priva di indizi anche lei.

Ron le guardò entrambe con una tale intensità che avrebbe potuto incenerirle "Lui lo sapeva!" sibilò minaccioso "Sapeva che poteva succedere e non ci ha detto nulla. Sapeva cosa rischiava ma non si è preoccupato di dire ai suoi migliori amici che da un momento all'altro forse non li avrebbe più riconosciuti!" ruggì, il volto sempre più rosso, le orecchie paonazze, senza rendersene conto aveva stretto i pugni. Tutti i suoi muscoli si erano irrigiditi.

Hermione gli afferrò il braccio prima che potesse fare qualche sciocchezza. Ron la fulminò "Lasciami" intimò.

Lei lo fulminò di rimando "Ron non azzardarti a fare qualche sciocchezza!" stavolta era lei a sibilare minacciosa. Ron le rivolse uno sguardo come per dirle prova-a-fermarmi ottenendo per tutta risposta che lei stringesse la sua mano sul braccio così forte da fargli male.

"Non costringermi a sfoderare la bacchetta Ron!" minacciò seria "Se necessario posso arrivare anche a Schiantarti!" Ron si divincolò ma Hermione non mollò la presa.

Madama Chips avrebbe voluto intervenire, ma era stupita dalla forza di carattere di Hermione e aveva l'impressione che la ragazza avesse la situazione sotto controllo. Decise di avvicinarsi a Harry, che era abbastanza distante da non aver udito la conversazione, i cui toni sebbene minacciosi non erano alti, almeno per ora. Sparì dietro le tende che coprivano il letto di Harry, decisa ad intervenire solo se strettamente necessario.

"Ron, ho capito cosa vuoi dire. Hai le tue ragioni non posso negarlo." Ron smise di divincolarsi "Ma arrabbiarti ora con Harry non servirà a nulla! Non migliorerà la situazione! Servirà solo a farlo sentire più confuso!" Ron la fissava corrucciato. Detestava il fatto di essere d'accordo con lei in quel momento, era ancora troppo arrabbiato per poter essere ragionevole.

Non ricevendo segni di risposta da Ron, Hermione proseguì "Ti prometto che ti permetterò di arrabbiarti con lui non appena avrà recuperato del tutto la salute e la memoria, ma fino a quel momento dovrai aspettare, ha bisogno del nostro aiuto." Ron acconsentì con un cenno del capo, Hermione gli lasciò il braccio, poi, come se le fosse venuto in mente solo ora "Purché tu non abbia intenzione di scendere alle mani…" aggiunse preoccupata.

"Hermione…" disse Ron con tono sconfitto, roteando gli occhi incredulo. Per quanto potesse arrabbiarsi con lui, pensava che Harry avrebbe dovuto fare ben di peggio perché lui arrivasse a picchiarlo. E tutto sommato, non era così sorprendente che Harry non avesse detto nulla sulla possibile perdita di memoria. Non era certo la prima volta che ometteva informazioni per non farli preoccupare. Alzò gli occhi al cielo a questo pensiero, se riusciva già a giustificarlo, tempo che Harry si fosse rimesso lui avrebbe probabilmente già dimenticato perché era arrabbiato. Dannazione. Una strigliata gli ci sarebbe stata proprio bene!

Hermione parve convinta dall'espressione di Ron, perché quando lui si mosse non lo trattenne. Ron si avvicinò al letto di Harry e chiese a Madama Chips "Cosa facciamo ora?"

"Vorrei tenere il Signor Potter qui per alcuni controlli. Per il resto, credo che la cosa migliore sia continuare a fare tutto ciò che fate di solito, la routine aiuterà il signor Potter a riempire gli spazi mancanti e il più piccolo gesto potrebbe essere uno stimolo al ricordo. Immagino che avrete qualche difficoltà ma il signor Potter si era detto fiducioso che lei avrebbe saputo aiutarlo se questo fosse successo, signor Weasley." Ron arrossì leggermente a quel pensiero.

Guardò Harry, che aveva ascoltato la conversazione cercando di concentrarsi sul fatto che parlavano di lui. Dunque lui doveva fidarsi proprio tanto di quel ragazzo. Tanto valeva allora fidarsi del se stesso con memoria e affidarsi a Ron, sperando di ritrovare presto i suoi ricordi.

"Torniamo a vederti dopo pranzo, d'accordo?" gli domandò Ron, la rabbia gli aveva aumentato la fame. Harry annuì con un piccolo sorriso e accennò un saluto con la mano.

Ron sorrise debolmente in risposta, scostò le tende e raggiunse Hermione per scendere a pranzo con lei.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rimasero silenziosi durante tutto il tragitto verso la Sala Grande, Hermione cercava di calmarsi e convincersi che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ogni tanto lanciava uno sguardo in direzione di Ron, che avanzava a testa bassa, un'espressione triste sul volto.

Quando si sedettero a tavola furono subito bombardati di domande su Harry, tutti preoccupati della sua assenza. Hermione rispose rassicurante a tutte le domande, senza rivelare lo stato di Harry e domandandosi dentro di sé come avrebbero potuto tenere la faccenda sotto silenzio. Harry Potter che perde completamente la memoria non è solo una catastrofe per il mondo magico e una facile preda dei Mangiamorte, ma anche un pericoloso e succulento scoop da edizione straordinaria della Gazzetta del Profeta. Rita Skeeter avrebbe dato volentieri un braccio per una notizia simile.

Scacciando l'immagine di una spessa copia del Profeta interamente dedicata all'argomento con un brivido, Hermione volse finalmente la sua attenzione alle pietanze in tavola, e a Ron che sedeva silenzioso al suo fianco. Ron aveva evitato di rispondere a qualunque domanda, ignorando perfino Neville, Seamus e Dean, teneva lo sguardo basso e cincischiava col suo purè. Nonostante la fame, Ron era troppo assorto nei suoi pensieri per mangiare.

"Si rimetterà, Ron." Disse Hermione, sforzandosi di mostrarsi fiduciosa.

Ron sussultò, come se pensasse di essere solo, e si voltò a guardarla "Non lo sai per certo" borbottò.

Hermione spalancò gli occhi "Sì che lo so, è quello che ha detto Madama Chips, e lei non ci ha mai dato false speranze! Non può essere grave, Ron, altrimenti Harry ora sarebbe al San Mungo. Non ti ricordi di Allock? Harry non è in quello stato." Sussurrò in direzione di Ron, così che nessuno potesse sentire.

Ron la fissò per un attimo, considerando quello che aveva detto. Annuì "Hai ragione… è solo che… è difficile" disse senza guardarla.

Hermione lo osservò attentamente "Lo so, Ron. Lo so."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quando tornarono in infermeria, Harry dormiva avvoltolato nelle coperte. Madama Chips spiegò che le pozioni davano sonnolenza, ma avrebbero aiutato Harry a rimettersi completamente.

"Sta prendendo qualcosa anche per la memoria?" chiese Ron esitante "Esiste qualcosa anche per quello?"

"Sì, signor Weasley, certo. È una pozione molto potente, la studierete il prossimo anno" indicò una boccetta contenente un liquido rosso molto denso, sul comodino accanto al letto di Harry. L'etichetta era scritta in rune e Ron non era in grado di leggerla. Ma non lo domandò neanche, non era importante. Continuò a fissare il viso pacifico di Harry.

Poco dopo Hermione salutò e si diresse nella sala comune, apparentemente doveva assolutamente completare un tema per Aritmanzia da consegnare l'indomani. Ron era convinto di averlo visto già completato la sera precedente, ma scrollò le spalle, sicuramente si sbagliava, altrimenti Hermione sarebbe rimasta. Perché avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo da solo? Non che Ron fosse stato di molta compagnia… non faceva altro che fissare Harry, senza dire una parola.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry si svegliò che era quasi ora di cena. Ron era rimasto tutto il tempo seduto accanto al letto, senza smettere di osservarlo, preoccupato da qualunque movimento. Harry si mosse e si stiracchiò sotto le calde coperte. Aprì gli occhi, sbattendoli più volte nel tentativo di focalizzare l'ambiente. Allungò una mano verso il comodino per recuperare gli occhiali, li inforcò mettendo a fuoco Ron, che lo fissava.

"Ron…"

Per un attimo Ron sperò che Harry l'avesse riconosciuto, ma lo sguardo incerto dell'amico gli tolse subito quella speranza. Ron sentì una stilettata nel petto, fulminea e dolorosa, all'infrangersi di quell'illusione.

Tentò di sorridere in direzione di Harry "Ehi, dormito bene?"

Harry annuì, gli occhi ancora pesanti.

"Che ne dici di scendere a cena?" chiese Ron.

Proprio in quel momento, lo stomaco di Harry brontolò sonoramente, Harry sorrise imbarazzato "Sto morendo di fame!".

Ron ridacchiò e fece cenno a Harry di andare. Nel corridoio furono raggiunti da Hermione, che aveva corso per raggiungerli.

"Come va Harry?" domandò col fiatone.

Abbastanza bene, grazie. A parte il fatto che non mi ricordo niente…"

Hermione gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Ci vuole solo un po' di pazienza" disse, facendo eco a Madama Chips.

Harry annuì, increspando appena le labbra in un sorriso poco convinto, e rivolgendo immediatamente lo sguardo al pavimento.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Arrivati nella Sala Grande furono accolti dagli scherni dei Serpeverde. "Oh, Potter!" gridò Malfoy dal suo posto a tavola, circondato dalla sua banda "Ci degni della tua presenza? Un vero peccato, si respirava meglio senza di te" Tiger e Goyle risero stupidamente. "Di un po' farai così ad ogni partita? Fingerai un incidente per interromperla? Se non hai il coraggio di perdere è meglio se ti ritiri!"

"Chiudi il becco Malfoy!" tagliò corto Ron "E ricordati che Grifondoro era in vantaggio prima che la partita fosse sospesa!"

"Cosa sei il portavoce di Potter, Weasley? Ha perso la lingua quando è caduto dalla scopa?"

"Semplicemente non sei degno di risposta, sei solo un furetto Malfoy, l'hai dimenticato?" rispose prontamente Hermione, guadagnandosi l'approvazione di tutta la Sala Grande che scoppiò in risate e applausi, mettendo a tacere Malfoy.

Finalmente liberi, si sedettero ai soliti posti al tavolo di Grifondoro. "Chi è quell'imbecille?" sussurrò Harry in modo che solo Ron e Hermione sentissero. I due non poterono trattenere una risata, in fondo era sempre il solito Harry.

"Un'idiota che ci rompe le scatole dal primo anno, vi siete attaccati fin dal primo istante." Rispose Ron, con un sorriso ampio. Harry si rilassò.

"E questo ti fa sorridere?" chiese Harry

"Sì, perché certe cose non cambiano neanche se perdi la memoria!"

Detto questo si servirono tutti e tre delle varie pietanze presenti a tavola, mentre Ron cercava di spiegare a Harry il minimo indispensabile sulle persone attorno a loro. Evitando però elaborati riassunti che non avrebbero aiutato Harry a ricordare.

Sedendo tra Ron e Hermione fu facile evitare che Harry fosse bombardato di domande alle quali non avrebbe saputo rispondere.

Verso la fine della cena, Ron si era fatto di nuovo silenzioso, guadagnandosi occhiate perplesse da Harry, che sembrava sentirsi più a disagio di quanto non fosse già se Ron stava zitto, perso in chissà quali pensieri. Hermione lo notò subito, e non poté evitare di sorridere tra sé, osservando Harry.

Appena ebbero finito di mangiare Hermione propose di andare in sala comune, prima però si fermarono in infermeria perché Harry potesse prendere di nuovo le pozioni. Madama Chips insistette a visitare di nuovo Harry prima di acconsentire a farlo dormire nel dormitorio. Quando furono finalmente liberi, raggiunsero la torre di Grifondoro.

Hermione disse la parola d'ordine (Boccino) alla Signora Grassa e tutti e tre attraversarono il buco del ritratto. La maggior parte dei Grifondoro erano ancora a cena, fatta eccezione per un piccolo gruppo del primo anno sistemato su delle poltrone in un angolo della sala comune e qualche quinto anno intento a studiare ai tavoli vicino alle finestre.

Ron si diresse al divano davanti al fuoco e vi si abbandonò pesantemente con un sospiro, seguito immediatamente da Harry che gli si sedette accanto, ma con maggiore delicatezza. Hermione prese posto in una poltrona accanto al divano, richiamando immediatamente a sé con la bacchetta uno dei libri che aveva lasciato su un tavolo poco lontano.

"Hermione, non vorrai dirmi che hai intenzione di studiare ancora? È domenica sera!" esclamò Ron, chiaramente inorridito.

Nessuno dei due aveva notato che Harry era rimasto a bocca aperta nel vedere il libro volare verso Hermione. Era totalmente senza parole, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Hermione alzò lo sguardo verso Ron per replicare a tono e notò l'espressione di Harry.

Immediatamente dimentica di tutto il resto mormorò "Oh cielo!" si era improvvisamente resa conto che se Harry non ricordava neanche chi fosse ovviamente non ricordava neanche l'esistenza della magia.

"Cosa… C-Cosa… cos'era?!" balbettò Harry infine, puntando il libro di Hermione "Come hai fatto?!"

Ron passò lo sguardo dall'una all'altra, quando fu colpito da un lampo di comprensione si batté la mano sugli occhi "Per la barba di Merlino! Non si ricorda neanche questo!"

"Shhh!!!!" lo zittì immediatamente Hermione, notando gli sguardi incuriositi del gruppo del primo anno "Ron, abbassa la voce!"

"Che cosa non ricordo?" bisbigliò Harry, cauto ma impaziente di sapere.

Hermione sospirò "La magia, Harry. La magia."

Harry la fissò con tanto d'occhi "La magia? Vuoi dire che quella era magia? Esiste? Tu la sai praticare?"

Hermione annuì, corrucciata, come si fa a spiegare una cosa del genere?

"Sì, Harry, qui tutti sanno usare la magia, compreso te, anche se ora non lo ricordi" intervenne Ron.

Harry lo fissò un attimo negli occhi, poi annuì e disse semplicemente "Wow"

Hermione lo fissò leggermente sorpresa. Come mai Harry prendeva per buono tutto quello che gli diceva Ron? Ma i suoi pensieri furono interrotti da Ron.

"Sarebbe meglio che non sembrassi così sorpreso quando qualcuno adopera la magia, o attirerai l'attenzione e la gente farà domande."

"Ci proverò."

Ron gli scoccò un'occhiata strana, non era abituato ad un Harry così accondiscendente. Sperò ancora una volta che recuperasse la memoria e tornasse a essere il ribelle testardo che era sempre stato.

Harry si voltò a guardare Ron, notando che lo fissava, ma Ron distolse immediatamente lo sguardo. Hermione li osservava silenziosa, apparentemente sotterrata nel suo libro.

Ron si alzò bruscamente "Sarà meglio prepararsi per andare a dormire!"

Hermione inarcò le sopracciglia "Ma non è un po' presto?"

In quel momento, Neville varcò la soglia del ritratto e si diresse immediatamente verso Ron.

"Ron, la professoressa McGranitt ti vuole nel suo ufficio, mi ha chiesto di cercarti e mandarti da lei appena ti trovavo."

Ron lo fissò stupito.

"Ha detto anche che non sei nei guai" sorrise Neville.

Ron rilasciò un sospirò di sollievo, ringraziò Neville e si rivolse a Harry "Non ti muovere. E stai attento. Ci vediamo dopo" rivolse un cenno a lui e a Hermione e sparì dalla sala comune.

Harry sembrava confuso, Hermione alzò le spalle e sorrise rassicurante.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Una volta fuori dalla torre, Ron si accasciò contro il muro. Gli eventi della giornata lo avevano scosso più di quanto non sembrasse e non riusciva a mettere ordine nella sua testa. Si sentiva come se non riuscisse a respirare, come se qualcosa gli opprimesse il petto, un peso invisibile a cui non sapeva dare un nome, o una forma.

Non era il momento di pensare, però. Non voleva far aspettare la McGranitt più del necessario, sempre meglio non incorrere nel suo disappunto. Si affrettò verso l'ufficio e bussò un paio di colpi alla porta.

"Avanti"

Ron aprì la porta "Buonasera professoressa"

"Oh, Weasley, bene vedo che il signor Paciock l'ha trovata subito."

Ron annuì intimidito. La professoressa accennò alla sedia davanti alla scrivania a cui era seduta. Ron chiuse con delicatezza la porta e si sedette, faccia a faccia con la McGranitt.

"Ho parlato con Madama Chips" iniziò la professoressa, e Ron seppe immediatamente qual'era l'argomento dell'incontro. Harry. "Mi ha assicurato che la situazione è sotto controllo, ciò non toglie che Harry in questo momento è estremamente indifeso e vulnerabile. Il pericolo è serio" fissò Ron intensamente, come valutando se Ron fosse cosciente dei rischi che Harry correva.

"Lo so" annuì immediatamente lui "Finora siamo riusciti ad evitare domande e Harry sembra fidarsi anche se non si ricorda di noi. Staremo attenti."

"Ero sicura di poter contare su di lei e sulla signorina Granger" annuì soddisfatta la McGranitt, accennando un sorriso "Nonostante questo non ritengo opportuno che il signor Potter frequenti le lezioni finché non avrà recuperato la memoria. Non sarebbe comunque in grado di seguire e desterebbe troppa curiosità, sarebbe impossibile mantenere il suo stato segreto."

Ron rimase un attimo sconcertato. Non aveva pensato alle lezioni. Ripensando allo stupore di Harry poco prima, si dichiarò immediatamente d'accordo.

"Ho provveduto a giustificare personalmente il signor Potter dalle sue classi, finché non si sarà rimesso completamente. A parte me e Madama Chips, nessuno dello staff è a conoscenza della perdita di memoria. E naturalmente il professor Silente è stato informato. Mentre lei e la signorina Granger sarete a lezione il signor Potter dovrà stare in infermeria, per sicurezza."

"D'accordo" Ron annuì. Dubitava che a Harry sarebbe piaciuta la prospettiva ma non c'era altro modo.

"Per quanto mi riguarda è tutto, signor Weasley, a meno che lei non abbia qualcosa da dirmi"

"No, grazie professoressa"

"Di nulla, di nulla" la McGranitt agitò la mano enfaticamente "Si senta libero di rivolgersi a me per qualunque cosa, e fate attenzione" disse scoccando uno sguardo severo, per imprimere ancora una volta in Ron il grado di serietà della situazione.

Ron la ringraziò ancora una volta e salutò uscendo dall'ufficio.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Una volta fuori il senso di soffocamento era aumentato. Ron non era sicuro di poter gestire una situazione simile e le parole di Madama Chips continuavano a girargli in testa, beffarde, "_il signor Potter si era detto fiducioso che lei avrebbe saputo aiutarlo se questo fosse successo, signor Weasley"._

_Non ci posso credere_ pensò Ron _che cosa lo rende tanto fiducioso in me? Non ho nessuna capacità particolare… cosa posso fare? Harry è un illuso se pensava davvero che avrei saputo come aiutarlo, perché io non so proprio da che parte cominciare per farlo._ Si mise le mani tra i capelli, cercando di respirare e trovando sempre maggiore difficoltà. Forse era un attacco di panico. _Non posso cedere al panico, peggiorerò solo le cose. _Decise che una passeggiata l'avrebbe calmato e l'avrebbe aiutato a schiarirsi le idee. Uno dei vantaggi di essere un prefetto era che nessuno poteva dirgli niente se andava in giro fuori orario.

Cominciò a vagare senza meta per il castello, lasciandosi trasportare dalle scale quando decidevano di cambiare direzione, rimuginando. _Come ha potuto ficcarmi in una situazione simile senza neanche degnarsi di dirmelo?! Non poteva almeno avvisarmi che sarebbe potuto succedere?! Che razza di amico ti lascia in tali casini?!_ La rabbia ebbe improvvisamente il sopravvento e Ron scagliò un pugno sul muro, guadagnandosi le proteste dei quadri circostanti e un dolore pulsante alla mano. Si allontanò dal corridoio per non ascoltare i brontolii dei quadri e presto si ritrovò senza accorgersene a fare avanti e indietro in un corridoio, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe potuto aiutare Harry a ritrovare la memoria.

Improvvisamente, una porta apparve dal nulla sul muro davanti al quale Ron stava camminando, attirando la sua attenzione. Si guardo attorno e riconobbe il corridoio. Non si era accorto di dove si trovava. Fissò la porta della Stanza delle Necessità, chiedendosi perché fosse apparsa. Forse all'interno della stanza c'era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto essergli utile per aiutare Harry?

Esitò un istante, guardandosi attorno. Il corridoio era deserto. Allungò la mano e aprì la porta, la stanza era piuttosto grande, illuminata soffusamente dalle candele sistemate in candelabri dorati lungo i muri. Era vuota tranne per un oggetto che troneggiava al centro della stanza. Ron lo riconobbe immediatamente. Harry gliel'aveva mostrato al primo anno, durante un'escursione notturna.

Lo Specchio delle Brame.

Lo specchio che riflette soltanto i desideri più profondi del cuore.

Ron esitò. Non era sicuro di voler sapere cosa avrebbe visto nello specchio. Il cuore prese a battergli all'impazzata mentre si avvicinava con pochi passi allo specchio, la cornice dorata che risplendeva nella luce delle candele. Finalmente vi si sistemò davanti.

Ron guardò nello specchio che gli mostrava apertamente il desiderio più profondo del suo cuore. Fissò l'immagine per alcuni istanti, poi si sedette portandosi le ginocchia al petto e pianse. Pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva, accettando finalmente la verità che aveva portato dentro di sé per tutto il tempo.

°

°

°

°

°

°

Nello specchio, Harry lo abbracciava stretto, cullandolo e mormorando parole di conforto, che Ron, purtroppo, non poteva udire.


	4. Ferire

**Capitolo 4**

**Ferire**

Nel frattempo, nella sala comune di Grifondoro Harry cominciava ad accusare la sonnolenza indotta dalle pozioni. Sbadigliò vistosamente, affondando un po' di più nel divano e reclinando la testa all'indietro.

Hermione sollevò lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo. "Harry, se sei stanco vai a dormire" lo incoraggiò gentilmente.

"Ron ha detto di non muovermi" rispose Harry, guardandola incerto.

Hermione si mise una mano sulla bocca, cercando di non ridere. _Questo Harry senza memoria è… insolito… e buffo!_ pensò, non riuscendo più a trattenere le risate.

"Cosa c'è da ridere?!" chiese Harry, sorpreso e leggermente indignato.

Hermione si asciugò gli occhi, riprendendo fiato "Niente, scusa, è che… è strano, di solito non dai retta a nessuno!"

"Nemmeno a voi due?"

Hermione ci pensò un attimo "Beh, no, non molto, solo qualche volta" sorrise a Harry.

Harry la fissò disarmato, essere senza memoria era decisamente frustrante, non sapeva come comportarsi.

"Penso che andrò a letto" disse infine, si sentiva davvero troppo stanco e non aveva intenzione di dormire sul divano.

Hermione annuì, "Buonanotte" gli augurò con un sorriso.

Circa due ore dopo Ron varcò il buco del ritratto e si ritrovò in una sala comune semivuota. La maggior parte degli studenti erano andati a dormire, solo quelli che non avevano ancora completato i compiti per l'indomani erano alzati e intenti sui libri.

Ron notò subito il divano vuoto, si avvicinò e vide Hermione assopita nella poltrona dove l'aveva lasciata. Le diede dei colpetti sulla spalla con l'indice destro per svegliarla. Hermione sussultò spalancando gli occhi, il libro le sfuggì di mano e finì con un tonfo sul pavimento.

"Cosa c'è?" mugugnò ancora insonnolita.

"Dov'è Harry?" chiese Ron.

"È andato a dormire" rispose Hermione, sbadigliando, "E credo che seguirò il suo esempio ora che sei tornato…" cominciò, finché il suo sguardo non si focalizzò sul viso di Ron.

Lo fissò per qualche secondo, studiando l'espressione dell'amico, distolse lo sguardo per controllare l'ora e rendendosi conto di quanto tempo fosse passato domandò "La McGranitt ti ha tenuto tutto questo tempo?"

Ron, che non si era reso conto di essere stato via tanto a lungo, fu momentaneamente sorpreso dalla domanda. Hermione gli mostrò il polso perché lui potesse vedere l'ora.

"Ehm… no…" cominciò incerto, un lieve rossore stava rapidamente raggiungendo le sue orecchie "Io… ho camminato un po'… e non mi sono accorto del tempo che passava…" disse infine, le orecchie completamente rosse.

Hermione lo fissò con sguardo indagatore "Sei sicuro di stare bene? Hai l'aria un po' stravolta… è per qualcosa che ti ha detto la McGranitt?"

Ron scosse la testa, negando "No, no, lei ha detto solo che Harry non può seguire le lezioni in questo stato e che l'ha già giustificato con tutti i professori. E ha detto di tenere la cosa segretissima, ma questo lo sapevamo già, no?" Spiegò a bassa voce, concludendo con un sorriso amaro.

Hermione annuì "Certo. Immaginavo che non sarebbe potuto andare a lezione. Spero che si rimetta presto, perché avrà una montagna di lavoro da recuperare!" disse, sinceramente preoccupata.

Ron non poté evitare una risatina, "Sempre la solita, eh? Lo studio prima di tutto!"

"Non proprio prima di _tutto_" protestò Hermione guardandolo male, Ron alzò un sopracciglio con aria scettica.

Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo "Oh, d'accordo. Non ci posso fare niente! È importante!"

Ron annuì più volte, sorridendo divertito "Lo so, lo so". Arretrò sedendosi sul divano con un sospiro.

Hermione si sporse in avanti, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e intrecciando le dita.

"Però c'è qualcosa che non va, vero?" domandò in tono gentile.

Ron spostò lo sguardo sul focolare del camino, "Non ti preoccupare".

"Ah – ah – ah" finse di ridere Hermione "Sai meglio di me che è altamente improbabile!" disse mostrandosi scherzosa per allietare l'aria cupa dell'amico.

Ron la guardò e sorrise debolmente "Non è niente".

Hermione sospirò, si alzò dalla poltrona e si sedette sul divano accanto a Ron, voltandosi in modo da fissarlo.

"È per Harry?" domandò decisa, ma sempre a voce bassa per farsi sentire solo da Ron.

Ron deglutì, "No". Stavolta fu Hermione ad alzare un sopracciglio con aria scettica.

Ron sospirò "Forse… sì" rispose evitando di guardarla.

"È per la perdita di memoria?" bisbigliò lei, sporgendosi in avanti perché Ron sentisse.

Ron si voltò a guardarla, chiedendosi il motivo di quella domanda ma non del tutto sicuro di volerlo sapere. "E che altro, sennò?" ribatté, quasi convincente. Quasi.

"Dimmelo tu" rispose Hermione con un sorrisetto, una strana scintilla negli occhi.

Ron tentò di deglutire, ma improvvisamente aveva la gola secca. _Che cosa sa?_ si chiese di nuovo.

"Hermione…"

"Mh-mh"

"Io…"

"Sì?" incoraggiò Hermione.

"Non so di che parli" disse infine.

"Ron, avanti qualunque cosa sia a me puoi dirla" rispose Hermione paziente.

Ron la guardò sorpreso. Hermione sospirò, "Coraggio, è un po' che sei strano…"

Lo sguardo di Ron si spostò nuovamente sul fuoco nel camino "È anche più che strano, Hermione. È un guaio" disse senza muoversi, il fuoco lanciava strani riflessi sui suoi occhi blu. Hermione lo osservò per qualche secondo, aveva uno sguardo diverso, più profondo e… più triste.

"Che tipo di guaio? Avete litigato?" chiese infine.

Ron scosse la testa "No, non abbiamo litigato."

"Di qualunque cosa si tratti dovresti parlargliene. È il tuo migliore amico, capirà."

Ron sorrise leggermente, sempre fissando il fuoco, "Non è così semplice, potrebbe odiarmi…" disse in un soffio quasi impossibile da udire "E in questo momento non si ricorda nemmeno chi sono" concluse con voce più decisa, come per scacciare la frase precedente.

Hermione comprese che Ron non voleva approfondire il discorso, non in quel momento almeno. "Questo è vero, ma si ricorderà di te, fidati. E quando lo farà, allora parlagli" gli mise una mano sulla spalla per incoraggiarlo.

"Come fai a dire che si ricorderà di me?" le chiese rivolgendole un breve sguardo interrogativo.

Hermione sorrise, "Istintivamente lui già si ricorda di te, solo che non lo sa."

Ron la guardò confuso, "Non capisco… già si ricorda?"

Hermione annuì, "Sì, non che abbia recuperato i ricordi, ma istintivamente lui si fida di te. Oggi vi ho guardato e mi avete ricordato la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati, ti ricordi? Harry era spaesato e ha trovato in te un amico, un aiuto e si è affidato a te, no? Oggi ha fatto la stessa cosa, Ron. È come se tra voi due fosse inevitabile fidarsi l'uno dell'altro. Non ha protestato una sola volta quando l'hai portato in infermeria o gli hai spiegato della magia, non voleva nemmeno andare a letto perché gli avevi detto di aspettarlo!" rise ricordando la frase di Harry.

Ron la guardò con gli occhi spalancati, poi ridacchiò "Davvero?"

Hermione annuì seria, "Si ricorderà" disse decisa.

Ron sorrise "Grazie, Hermione."

Hermione scrollò le spalle sorridendogli, "Ora penso che andrò a letto" disse alzandosi dal divano "Buonanotte, Ron".

"Buonanotte"

Dopo qualche minuto, Ron decise che era davvero ora di andare a letto e si alzò dal divano. Salì le scale del dormitorio ed entrò nella stanza buia. La poca luce che filtrava dalla finestra permise a Ron di raggiungere il suo letto senza inciampare. Harry aveva lasciato le tende del baldacchino aperte e Ron si fermò un attimo tra i loro due letti ad osservarlo. Harry era steso sulla schiena, le coperte tirate fin sotto il mento si alzavano e si abbassavano al ritmo lento e rilassato del suo respiro, i neri capelli scompigliati coprivano solo imparte la cicatrice sulla fronte. Ron si voltò e si avvicinò al suo baule per svestirsi e indossare il pigiama. Dean, Seamus e Neville dormivano della grossa e Ron riuscì a cambiarsi senza svegliare nessuno. Si arrampicò sul letto e si distese a pancia in su.

Nel momento in cui la sua testa si posò sul cuscino tutta la stanchezza di quella lunga giornata gli crollò addosso e Ron realizzò quanta tensione aveva accumulato nelle spalle. Si stiracchiò, rilassandosi e lentamente scivolò in un sonno pesante.

* * *

I primi giorni della settimana passarono senza alcun evidente miglioramento da parte di Harry, mentre era sempre più difficile impedire al resto della scuola di parlare con lui. Anche se Harry non si presentava a lezione e tutti i professori erano stati avvisati di giustificarlo finché non si fosse rimesso del tutto, c'erano un sacco di occasioni in cui Harry veniva a contatto con gli altri studenti, rischiando di far scoprire il suo stato.

Ancora più difficoltoso era non rispondere alle innumerevoli domande di Harry, soprattutto quelle riguardanti la magia.

Harry non ricordava di essere un mago, come non ricordava nient'altro di sé, il suo stupore ai piccoli incantesimi che vedeva eseguiti nella sala comune era immenso e Ron e Hermione faticavano a tenerlo a bada e a non farlo notare agli altri. Le scuse più assurde erano state addotte da Hermione, mentre Ron cercava di convincere Harry che non appena avesse recuperato la memoria tutto gli sarebbe stato chiaro. Ovviamente la tattica di Ron non sortiva alcun effetto, dato che Harry perdendo la memoria non aveva però guadagnato la pazienza che non aveva mai avuto, e, soprattutto, la sua innata curiosità non era diminuita di un'oncia.

Il venerdì mattina, mentre scendevano nella sala grande per la colazione Ron stava tentando di tutto per convincere Harry a starsene nella sala comune durante le lezioni, mentre Harry protestava di essersi stufato di stare da solo nella torre in loro attesa e minacciava di andare a passeggio nel parco da solo. Ron era chiaramente terrorizzato all'idea e stava seriamente valutando di bloccare Harry nel dormitorio con un incantesimo, quando lo colse un'improvvisa illuminazione.

Disse a Harry che quel giorno non aveva lezione dopo il pranzo e che se fosse stato in sala comune ad aspettarlo, dopo l'avrebbe accompagnato lui stesso un po' in giro all'aperto. Harry lo guardò ribelle, non capiva perché avrebbe dovuto posticipare. Ron borbottò qualcosa riguardo una sorpresa e altro sul genere "non si molla così il proprio migliore amico, io a lezione, tu in giro a divertirti", sperando di incuriosire Harry e fare leva sul suo senso di colpa, in fondo ancora non si era ricordato che Ron fosse il suo migliore amico, ma già quello bastava a farlo sentire in colpa data la sua sensibilità.

Harry sbuffò sconfitto e acconsentì a passare un'altra mattinata nel dormitorio. Quando finalmente raggiunsero Hermione al tavolo di Grifondoro Ron aveva un'espressione vittoriosa, sebbene fosse stremato dalla battaglia verbale con Harry, il percorso dal dormitorio alla Sala Grande non gli era mai parso così lungo.

Almeno, nonostante fossero passati solo pochi giorni da quando aveva accettato il fatto di essersi innamorato del suo migliore amico, gli riusciva più facile ora mantenere un po' di autocontrollo. Anche se ogni tanto doveva richiamarsi alla realtà con qualche ceffone mentale, ma solo per non darlo troppo a vedere. Certo si sentiva ancora ferito dal fatto che Harry non si ricordava di lui, e ogni sera aveva sperato andando a dormire che il mattino dopo Harry l'avrebbe finalmente riconosciuto. Fin dove poi si spingesse nell'immaginare l'entusiasmo di Harry nel comunicargli tale notizia era un segreto ben celato nella sua mente e nel suo cuore, ma sicuramente un balsamo per addormentarsi felice, col sorriso sulle labbra.

Purtroppo però ogni mattina il suo sorriso era tramontato nello sguardo spaesato di Harry. Certo, Harry si era abituato a Ron e dimostrava un'istintiva fiducia verso di lui, forse anche un lieve trasporto osava pensare a volte Ron, prima di scacciare il pensiero come poco realistico e frutto più dei suoi desideri che delle reali azioni di Harry.

Quella mattina, quando le sue speranze erano state nuovamente deluse, si era detto che era ora di passare a metodi più drastici e si era arrovellato il cervello tutto il tempo, mentre si preparava per scendere e si avviava a far colazione con Harry. L'idea era arrivata mentre cercava di far ragionare Harry.

Dopo essersi assicurato che Harry rientrasse nel dormitorio, raggiunse di volata Hermione a lezione. Ma non ebbe tempo di spiegarle il suo piano che la professoressa McGranitt richiamò l'attenzione della classe sulla trasfigurazione che avrebbero cercato di ottenere quel giorno. Per Ron si rivelò più difficile del solito, dato che continuava a pianificare mentalmente quello che avrebbe dovuto fare di lì a poche ore. Purtroppo molto sarebbe stato fuori del suo controllo, ma se avesse funzionato… I suoi pensieri furono infine interrotti dalla McGranitt che annunciava il termine della lezione, assegnando a Ron compiti extra per non essere riuscito a padroneggiare correttamente l'incantesimo trattato.

Appena fuori dall'aula Hermione stava per rimproverare Ron per la sua mancanza di concentrazione quando lui la interruppe.

"Hermione ho avuto un'idea che potrebbe far ricordare qualcosa a Harry! Lui non sa niente, non gli ho spiegato nulla, devi tenerlo occupato una mezz'ora dopo pranzo e poi raggiungermi con lui da Hagrid, così avrò il tempo di prepararlo, d'accordo?" disse tutto d'un fiato mentre si affrettavano verso l'aula di incantesimi.

Hermione, dimentica della sua intenzione a fargli una predica, si disse subito d'accordo e si complimentò con Ron per l'idea, qualunque fosse esattamente, mentre si sedevano vicini, in attesa delle istruzioni del professor Vitious.

Ron riuscì a prestare un po' più d'attenzione stavolta, evitando in questo modo altri compiti extra. Appena finita la lezione prese Hermione per un braccio e la trascinò nella Sala Grande, dove Harry li stava già aspettando impaziente.

Ron ingollò il pranzo più in fretta che poté, senza neanche gustarlo, anzi era così distratto che non avrebbe neanche saputo dire _cosa_ esattamente aveva mangiato. Ignorò i tentativi di Harry di scoprire in cosa consisteva la cosiddetta sorpresa, ma soprattutto se ce n'era davvero una o era stato solo un trucco per trattenerlo nella torre. Schizzò via dal tavolo dopo neanche dieci minuti che si era seduto e li salutò con un "Ci vediamo dopo!" sparendo oltre le porte della Sala.

Harry tentò allora di forzare delle informazioni da Hermione, la quale però si rivelò incredibilmente lenta a mangiare e cocciutamente concentrata sulla stessa pagina del libro di Antiche Rune per tutta la durata del pranzo. Harry finì di mangiare prima di lei e cercò di sgattaiolare via, ma Hermione sentì un improvviso bisogno di riprendere la conversazione e lo trattenne altri dieci minuti mentre lei cincischiava con la sua fetta di torta.

Finito il pranzo Harry scalpitava impaziente, ma Hermione lo costrinse con fare autoritario ad accompagnarla in biblioteca, dicendo che doveva solo prendere un libro, e impiegando mezz'ora per sceglierlo.

Sicura del fatto che Ron aveva avuto ben più di mezz'ora di tempo per architettare qualunque cosa avesse in mente, condusse infine Harry fuori nel parco e verso la capanna di Hagrid.

Ron riuscì a malapena a calmare Hagrid durante il tempo concessogli da Hermione e ringraziò l'intuito della ragazza che non apparve dopo mezz'ora ma dopo un'ora, come se avesse presagito i contrattempi a cui Ron sarebbe andato incontro. Non appena aveva confessato al mezzo gigante che Harry aveva perso la memoria, Hagrid era scoppiato in lacrime, inondando il tavolo e soffiandosi rumorosamente il naso nel suo fazzoletto grande come una tovaglia. Solo con enormi sforzi Ron era riuscito a far recuperare ad Hagrid il suo contegno.

Hagrid non aveva mai visto Ron così serio, lo sguardo con cui l'aveva fissato dicendogli che era necessario si controllasse e agisse come suo solito per il bene di Harry l'aveva molto impressionato. Si ricompose e guardò il ragazzo. Era davvero cresciuto, non era più il bambino che Harry aveva portato con sé al primo tè che avevano preso insieme in quella stessa capanna, o il ragazzetto che vomitava lumache in un secchio.

"D'accordo, sono tranquillo, se dici che è una cosa temporanea ci credo. Harry è forte, ne verrà fuori" disse deciso "Cosa devo fare esattamente?"

Ron sorrise "Harry sarà qui tra poco con Hermione. So che tu sei stato il primo a spiegargli che era un mago. Vorrei che lo facessi di nuovo. Se possibile usando quasi le stesse parole. La Chips dice che questo genere di cose potrebbero fargli tornare la memoria. Se funziona, sarà un punto di partenza."

Hagrid annuì convinto "Ottima idea! Bravo Ron!" gli diede una pacca sulla schiena che gli fece sbattere il mento contro il tavolo, per fortuna era seduto o sarebbe finito per terra.

Quello era un compito facile per Hagrid, non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare il giorno in cui aveva portato a Harry la sua lettera per Hogwarts. Quei dolci occhi increduli, il suo sollievo nello scoprire quella verità, sapere che c'era altro per lui, che una vite triste con i Dursley.

Quando Harry e Hermione entrarono nella capanna Harry fu vagamente sorpreso dalla stazza di Hagrid, proprio come durante il loro primo incontro lo guardò per un istante a bocca aperta. Fissò quei profondi occhi neri e vi scorse solo bontà. Non era poi così minaccioso come poteva apparire al primo sguardo.

"Eccoti Harry!" lo salutò Hagrid, gli occhi neri scintillanti rispecchiavano il sorriso nascosto dalla folta barba cespugliosa "Ora non ti ricordi di me, ma noi ci conosciamo da molto tempo. Sono Rubeus Hagrid Custode delle Chiavi e dei Luoghi qui a Hogwarts." Disse rammentandosi come si era presentato sei anni prima.

Harry porse la mano in risposta al gesto del guardiacaccia, che gli strinse tutto il braccio con la sua mano enorme. Harry si sentiva come se avesse avuto qualcosa sulla punta della lingua, un pensiero lì appena dietro, che non voleva mostrarsi per quanto lui cercasse di afferrarlo.

"Hermione mi ha detto che tu puoi spiegarmi che tipo di scuola è questa…" disse incerto Harry.

"Ma certo, Harry." Rispose Hagrid "Questa è Hogwarts, la scuola di Magia e Stregoneria migliore del mondo!"

"Magia e Stregoneria?" Harry lo fissò ad occhi spalancati.

Hagrid sorrise, Harry era stupito come la prima volta. "Harry… tu sei un mago" disse, proprio come sei anni prima.

"Che _cosa_ sono io?" Harry era senza fiato.

"Un mago, Harry" spiegò Hagrid "Anzi un mago coi fiocchi direi, una volta che avrai studiato un pochettino. Con dei genitori come i tuoi…"

Ma Hagrid non poté finire la frase, interrotto da Harry che aveva improvvisamente trattenuto il respiro.

Improvvisamente delle immagini fluttuarono velocemente nella mente di Harry. Harry ricordò forti rumori, una porta che cadeva a terra e quegli stessi occhi che lo guardavano dall'uscio. Poi un'altra immagine, un ciccione con un fucile. Chi era quel tizio?

"Zio Vernon…" bisbigliò Harry, fissando il tavolo al quale era seduto. Ron si irrigidì per l'emozione, stava funzionando davvero?

"Hagrid! Zio Vernon ti ha minacciato con un fucile e tu…" esitò spremendo le meningi "Tu l'hai annodato!" concluse senza poter trattenere una risata a quell'immagine.

Hagrid annuì deciso "Sì, Harry esatto! Che faccia che aveva…" ricordò ridendo.

Ron e Hermione ascoltavano in silenzio. Hermione era troppo emozionata per parlare, teneva le mani sulla bocca, trattenendo a fatica le lacrime. Ron non voleva interrompere quel momento, non voleva fare nulla che interrompesse il flusso di ricordi di Harry.

Hagrid si alzò, ricordando un particolare di quell'incontro, prese un piatto coperto dalla credenza e lo posò sul tavolo. Quando si fu nuovamente seduto scoprì il piatto davanti a Harry senza proferire una parola. L'odore di cioccolato della torta che gli stava davanti invase le narici di Harry, arrivando dritto al cervello e innescando di nuovo il flusso di ricordi.

"La torta! La torta che mi avevi preparato! Era il mio compleanno!" esclamò Harry completamente preso da quelle immagini "Ci avevi anche scritto sopra "Buon compleanno Harry"" concluse guardando il soffitto, come se i ricordi cadessero dall'alto nella sua testa e lui sperasse di catturarne altri fissandolo intensamente.

Gli occhi umidi di Hagrid si socchiusero all'allargarsi del suo sorriso.

Guardare il soffitto sembrò funzionare, perché Harry ricordò di essersi sentito felice come mai era stato quel giorno. _Ma perché?_ si chiese. Ripensò alla faccia paonazza dello Zio Vernon e improvvisamente ricordò la sua triste infanzia. Ricordò il disprezzo sul volto degli zii, le angherie del cugino Dudley e della sua banda, ricordò la solitudine ovunque andasse, ricordò lo sgabuzzino sotto le scale in cui aveva dormito per tanti anni. Sopraffatto dal dolore di quei ricordi posò i gomiti sul tavolo e si prese la testa fra le mani, coprendosi gli occhi, cercando di fermare le lacrime.

Ron non aveva mai smesso di guardarlo e a quel gesto seppe esattamente cos'altro Harry si era ricordato. La sua infanzia. Harry non ne aveva mai parlato volentieri, ma Ron si era fatto un'idea da quello che Harry aveva confidato buttandolo nel discorso casualmente, come se non fosse importante.

"Ma… perché?" la voce di Harry era rotta "I miei genitori?" chiese, senza riuscire a formulare meglio la domanda. Ron si alzò dal suo posto, aggirò il tavolo e scostò la sedia accanto a Harry per sedergli vicino. Harry aveva parlato senza essersi tolto le mani dalla faccia. Ron gli mise una mano sulla schiena, strofinando su e giù, come per alleviare il dolore. Harry si asciugò le lacrime, ma continuò a tenere la faccia fra le mani, fissando il tavolo, sperando di ricordare la risposta e paventando al tempo stesso il momento in cui avrebbe ricordato. Dubitava che sarebbe stato piacevole.

Ron inspirò, raccogliendo tutto il suo coraggio e poi disse, per la prima volta nella sua vita "Voldemort".

Hagrid trasalì sgomento. Hermione, che si era abituata a sentire e pronunciare quel nome, sussultò per la sorpresa di udirlo dalla bocca di Ron e lo fissò, un misto di stupore e ammirazione negli occhi.

Harry si girò lentamente a guardare Ron, elaborando quel nome, stava per chiedere chi fosse quando un lampo di luce verde balenò nella sua mente, ricordò le grida di una donna, poi ricordò un viso che spuntava da una nuca e quello che sembrava lo spettro di un giovane ragazzo dai capelli neri, ricordò un cimitero e un giovane steso a terra, morto, ricordò tanta sofferenza e un volto dai lineamenti innaturali che lo fissava con occhi rossi.

La rabbia lo invase mista al dolore, ma stavolta non pianse, continuò a guardare Ron.

Prima che potesse raccontare cos'altro aveva ricordato, Thor sbucò da sotto l'enorme letto di Hagrid e si avvicinò a Harry annusandolo e scodinzolando festosamente, quando Thor tentò di leccare l'orecchio di Harry, lui saltò via dalla sedia, rompendo il contatto con Ron.

Harry era sconvolto, aveva ricordato Sirius. Aveva ricordato la morte di Sirius. Aveva ricordato il tradimento dei suoi genitori, come Sirius era stato accusato. Sentiva le emozioni frullargli nella testa e nello stomaco e aveva la sensazione che presto sarebbe scoppiato. Hagrid scacciò Thor fuori della capanna nel vedere la reazione di Harry.

"Harry è solo Thor, siete sempre andati d'accordo!"

"Non è solo Thor! È…" gli mancò il fiato, si portò una mano alla fronte, il volto rosso.

"È Sirius" disse Hermione, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Harry esplose "PERCHÉ DEVO RICORDARE TUTTO QUESTO? PERCHÉ DEVO SOFFRIRE IN QUESTO MODO? A CHE SCOPO RECUPERARE LA MEMORIA SE È QUESTO SCHIFO CHE MI ASPETTA? STAVO MEGLIO QUANDO NON RICORDAVO NULLA!!" corse alla porta e ne uscì sbattendola.

Ron era rimasto paralizzato dov'era sulla sedia. Harry si era ricordato tutto questo, tutte quelle sofferenze, possibile che non si fosse ricordato anche di loro? Possibile che neanche ricordarsi di loro bastasse a sostenerlo nell'affrontare tutti quei ricordi dolorosi?

"Oh cielo, Ron, ti rendi conto?" chiese Hermione di nuovo sull'orlo delle lacrime.

"Di cosa?" chiese Ron, voltandosi a guardarla.

Hermione si sforzò di non piangere "Ha ragione, voglio dire, Harry ha ragione. Senza tutti quei ricordi lui era finalmente normale, non aveva tutto quel dolore che ha accumulato per anni, non aveva l'incubo di Voldemort a perseguitarlo…"

"Sei pazza?!" la interruppe Ron bruscamente "Quello non era un Harry normale, era Harry che non sapeva più chi fosse, non era l'Harry che è nostro amico Hermione! L'Harry mio amico è la persona che è proprio per tutto quello che ha passato! Sia le cose belle che le cose brutte! Per quanto possa soffrire credi che Harry se potesse scegliere consapevolmente sceglierebbe di cancellare tutto? LO CREDI DAVVERO?" la voce sempre più alta man mano che parlava.

Hermione lo fissò sconvolta per qualche secondo "Ron, perdonami. Hai ragione."

"Non c'è niente da perdonare davvero. Scusa se ho urlato" rispose lui, più calmo, gli occhi di nuovo rivolti al tavolo.

"No, Ron, non è solo per la sciocchezza che ho detto. Perdonami perché a volte…" si morse il labbro nervosa "… ti sottovaluto" concluse ansiosa.

Ron voltò bruscamente lo sguardo su di lei. Stava per offendersi ma nel vedere la faccia imbarazzata di Hermione ridacchiò debolmente e disse "Ti riprendi sempre in tempo però" le rivolse un sorriso che scomparve quando si voltò a guardare la porta. "Vado a cercarlo" disse a Hermione, lei annuì capendo senza bisogno di altre spiegazioni che Ron preferiva andare solo.

Ron trovò Harry seduto in riva al lago, intento a lanciare sassolini nell'acqua. "Finirai per svegliare la piovra gigante" gli disse sedendosi accanto a lui, ma non troppo vicino per lasciare a Harry il suo spazio. Harry lanciò un'occhiata sbieca a Ron, non sapendo se fosse uno scherzo o meno dati i molti pezzi mancanti nel puzzle della sua memoria.

"Harry…" iniziò Ron, senza sapere bene come procedere, "mi dispiace" disse con un sospiro sconfitto.

"Non è colpa tua" rispose Harry con lo sguardo fisso sul lago.

"Come lo sai?" domandò Ron, nella speranza che Harry si fosse ricordato di lui.

"Se lo fosse, non saremmo amici" disse semplicemente Harry.

Un barlume di speranza si accese in Ron, "Allora ti ricordi?" domandò, fissando il volto di Harry.

"Di te?" chiese Harry voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo, Ron annuì. "No" disse Harry rivolgendo di nuovo lo sguardo alla distesa d'acqua.


End file.
